sawnic
by Rock's Pride
Summary: fin d'un jour calme,Sonic et Tails rentrent chez eux,fin de soiré is au réveil tout à changé,ils sont au sol,des objet de torture contre les murs,avec leurs amis ils vont"jouer à un jeu"extrêmement dangereux"vivre ou mourir ils devront choisir".
1. On va jouer à un jeu

fin de journée pour Sonic et ses amis.

T'a passé une bonne journée Tails ? **demande Sonic**

Oui et toi ?

Rien de spécial, j'ai fait que me promener toute la journée, et manger un chili-dog au coin de la rue ! Vivement le concert de Mina qu'on fasse quelque chose de vraiment intéressant.

C'est quand déjà ? **Demande Tails en se grattant pour essayer de s'en souvenir.**

Dans deux semaine, le jeudi, à 21h. Ne me dit pas que tu avait oublié ?

Non non, j'avais juste oublié l'heure !

**Tails gêner d'avoir oublié la date du concert de son amie, fait un grand sourire bêta, en se grattant l'arrière du crane, et en regardant le ciel. Sonic tape sur le dos du renard en rigolant.**

C'est pas grave sa arrive à tout le monde d'oublier certain truc ! Allez vient on rentre il se fait tard !

**La nuit est tombé, et après une soirée qui c'est bien passer dans la joie et la bonne humeur, c'est le sommeil qui s'abat sur nos héros. Et au réveil.**

Eh Tails enlève ton pied de ma bouche ! Et d'ailleurs que ce que tu fait dans ma chambre ?

Désolé Sonic ! … Mais c'est toi qui est dans ma chambre j'ai pas bouger de la nuit !

Mais si t'es pas dans ma chambre … et que je suis pas dans la tienne …

Alors on est où là ? **Reprend Tails**

J'en sait rien !

**Sonic et Tails s'aperçoivent alors qu'ils sont dans une salle qu'ils ne connaissent absolument pas, des murs en métal, des traces de sangs sur les murs, et des outils qui s'apparente plus a des outils de torture qu'à autre chose. Des sueurs froides commence à couler sur le front des deux amis.**

C'est … c'est pas vrai on … on est où la c'est … c'est une salle de torture c'est … c'est ça ? Ça … ça me fait vraiment peur, j'te promet je … je rigole pas … ça … ça me fait vraiment peur ! **Bafouille Tails en reculant jusqu'à se coller au dos de Sonic.**

Je sais pas si c'est vraiment ça, mais ça m'a tous l'aire d'une salle de torture. Et je toi t'avouer que moi aussi ça me fait peur cette histoire !

**Soudain une voix se fait entendre Sonic et Tails se tournent doucement pour voir d'où provient le bruit.**

Hmmmmmm c'est quoi s'bruit … et que ce que je fait ici moi ?

Knuckles t'es la toi aussi ?** Lui dit Sonic.**

Ben oui j'suis là ! Mais c'est où là ?

Justement on n'en sait rien, on est comme toi, on à atterris ici on sait pas comment ! **S'exclame Sonic.**

Sonic, Knuckles on n'est pas tout seul ici ! Venez voir. **Murmure Tails.**

**Sonic et Knuckles s'avancent vers Tails, et en effet ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils ne sont pas seul.**

Mina, Antoine, Ash, Éspio, Geoffrey, Amy, Ray, Hershey, Rotor, Bunnie, Mighty … que ce qu'ils font ici ? **Murmure Sonic.**

On vas les réveiller, ils savent peut-être se qui se passe et ou on es. **Dit Knuckles en se ****craquant les doigts.**

Vas-y doucement, vas-y doucement ! Va pas leur faire mal.

T'en fait pas Sonic je vais y allez en douceur.

**Après plusieurs essai ratés pour les réveiller en douceur, Knuckles décide d'utiliser une manière plus brute, et d'un coup de poing sur chacune de leur tête, les réveil.**

QUE CE QUI TE PREND ? POURQUOI TU M'REVEILE COMME CA ?** Hurlent tous les anciens dormeur.**

J'arrivais pas à vous réveiller en douceur, alors j'ai du utilisé la manière forte.** Répond Knuckles nonchalant.**

**Soudain un écran s'allume, et quelqu'un cacher par un masque blanc et rouge apparaît.**

Bonjours Sonic … On va jouer à un jeu !… toi et tes amis, réussissez toujours à sauver la vie des autres, mais êtes vous capable de sauver vos vie à vous ?

**une trappe s'ouvre aux sol et laisse apparaître des énorme pics en métal aiguiser.**

j'ai appeler se jeu aide-les ou tue-les ! Que la partie commence !

**Une trappe s'ouvre alors au plafond et la deux silhouette enchaîné se dessine.**

SALLY ! ÉLIAS ! ** HURLE TOUS LE MONDE**

Qui va attraper la chaîne qui pend au dessus de vos tête ? Je tient à préciser que si vous ne le faite pas vos deux amis vont tomber et s'empaler dans ces pics.

**Knuckles attrape alors la chaîne sans hésitation. A se moment deux petit murs remplit de pic métallique sort du sol a côté de de l'échidné.**

Si tu veux leur sauver la vie, tu devras rester à cette place jusqu'à se que les pics retienne la chaîne, et par la même occasion te transperce le corps.

ÇA N'ARRIVERA PAS PAS, JE VAIS PAS LAISSER MOURRIR KNUCLKES COMME ÇA! **Hurle Tails en volant pour attraper Sally et Élias.**

**Soudain Tails s'arrête brusquement et hurle de douleur en tombant au sol.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

!

**Sonic se précipite alors vers le renard pour voir ce qui lui arrive.**

TAILS que ce qui t'arrive ?

Pendant que vous dormiez tous, j'en et profité pour vous implanter un puce électrique dans chacune de vos oreilles, si vous me contrarier ou que vous essayez de ne pas respecter les règles de mes petits jeux, je vous enverrez une décharge qui vous plaquera au sol. **Lui répond l'homme au masque.**

**Les pics se rapproche de plus en plus de Knuckles, Élias et Sally hurle à l'échidné de les laisser tomber qu'il pense à sa propre survie, mais Knuckles ne veut pas les laisser mourir et continue à tenir la chaîne, à un moment les pics commencer à frôler Knuckles, qui décide de ****se servir des pics comme escalier, mais pour laisser la chaîne bien droite il ne bouge pas sa ****main gauche de la chaîne, quand les deux murs se touche Knuckles arrive en haut des murs, ****qui continuent à avancer, les pics s'entrechoque, Knuckles hurle car sa main gauche et empalé sur les pics, le grincement des pics qui se plis est insupportable, de plus il y a aussi le son des os de la main et du bras de l'échidné qui craque, Knuckles hurle encore plus fort. Tous le monde le regarde, ils ont presque les larmes aux yeux, tous le plaint. Après que les murs ont fini de bouger et son coller l'un à l'autre pour retenir la chaîne, l'échidné qui à la main et une partie du bras coincé tire le plus fort possible pour retiré son bras mais en vain, après plusieurs essais Knuckles se tourne vers Geoffrey. **

Geoffrey tu voit la hache là-bas ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Apporte la moi !

Attend tu va pas … ! **demande Geoffrey stresser.**

TE POSE PAS DE QUESTION ET DONNE LA MOI ! **Hurle Knuckles.**

**Geoffrey va chercher la hache et la donne l'échidné, qui sans réfléchir se tranche le milieux du bras.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

!

Knuckles ça va ? **Demande Antoine anxieux.**

Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se couper la moiter du bras ! **Se plaint Knuckles.**

Je ne penserait pas que tu arriverait a faire ça, c'est pour ça que je ne tes pas électrocuté, mais comme tu as réussi, libérer vos amis, et voyons se qui va se passer en suite ! **Dit l'homme masquer.**

**Après avoir était libérer de ses chaîne Sally se dirige vers Knuckles, elle le sers dans ses bras, elle est en pleur.**

Knuckles pourquoi t'a fait ça tu aurait dut nous laisser tomber, pourquoi t'a fais ça ?

Sally, un bras contre la vie de deux amis ce n'est rien du tout. **Lui répond Knuckles en la serrant avec le bras qui lui reste.**

Regardez une porte s'ouvre ! **Dit Amy en montrant une grande porte ouverte.**

On a pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'y allez, venez on va !

T'a raison Geoffrey, mais avant c'est sûrement mieux de prendre les outils qui traîne pour nous en servir d'arme pour nous défendre !

Amy tu aurais raison si on dehors, mais ici, si c'est des ''jeux'' comme celui là ça ne servira à, rien … de toute façon toi tu as ton pico-pico non ?

T'a raison Hershey je n'y avait pas pensé. Mais par contre mon pico-pico est chez moi …

Mais moi j'ai toujours mes shuriken sur moi !

Il n'y a pas que Éspio qui est armé ! Moi j'ai toujours mon épée sur moi ! **Continu Antoine**

Et moi aussi j'ai de quoi défendre !** Réplique Geoffrey en montrant ses armes.**

Et moi avec mes membre robotiser, et les armes intégré je vais pouvoir nous défendre ! **Reprend Bunnie.**

Et moi j'ai toujours un poings en état de marche ! **Fini Knuckles.**

Tu croit vraiment que sa va aller avec un bras en moins ?

T'en fait pas pour moi Ray, je vais m'en sortir sans problème !

Si tu le dit, fait quand même attention t'a un handicap certain avec ton bras en moins.

**Tous partent alors en direction de la salle suivante en se demandant se qui va leur arriver. **

**Arrivé à la deuxième salle ils ont impression de ne plus être dans le même endroit la pièce. Les murs sont blanc vif, et il y a seulement un chaise au milieux.**

Que ce que c'est que cette salle ? Il y a juste une chaise et c'est tout ! **S'étonne Ash.**

Je sais pas pourquoi elle est là, mais c'est pas la question. À mon avis il faut qu'on trouvent un interrupteur, ou un truc dans le genre

T'a sûrement raison Rotor, ça doit être être cacher dans un des murs il va falloir bien regarder. **Reprend Éspio en commençant déjà à chercher**


	2. La partie commence

**au même moment Vector et Charmy se rendent chez Éspio.**

ÉSPIO ! ON EST LÀ !

Il n'a pas l'air de te répondre Vector !

Il m'entend p'être pas. ÉSPIO TU M'ENTEND EH OH !

À mon avis, il t'entend pas.

Aller vient on rentre ! … La porte de chez lui est ouverte. Si y répond pas c'est qu'y lui est arrivé quelque chose.

Tu croit Vector ?

Quand tu sort de chez toi, si il a personne à l'intérieur, tu laisse ouvert,

Non !

Alors … on n'y vas !

**Vector et Charmy rentre rapidement chez Éspio.**

Bizarre apparemment il n'y a rien de cassé, et tout est en place.

T'a raison Charmy. Il doit pas être loin on a qu'à l'attendre il reviendra tôt ou tard ! **Répond Vector en s'asseyant sur une chaise.**

**Mais pour Éspio et les autres. Après environ 20 minutes de recherche en vain, Antoine qui commence à en avoir marre se dirige vers la chaise.**

Ça fait de 20 minutes qu'on cherche ,je commence à en avoir marre, je préfère m'asseoir un inst …

**à peine c'est-il assit que des bracelet en fer sorte des accoudoir et lui bloque les mains, une trappe s'ouvre au plafond et un casque en fer relier par plusieurs fils descend et se pose sur sa tête. Sonic se précipite pour aider l'aider mes a peine à courir qu'une cage grillager et une autre cage en verre, plus grande descende du plafond, prit par son élan Sonic ne voit pas les deux grillage, quand il arrive au niveau d'Antoine les eux cage sont descendu totalement, à se moment un autre écran s'allume dans le mur.**

Vous avez enfin trouver comment jouer à mon autre jeux. Celui-là je l'ai appelé le code électrique. Le principe est simple, vous devais juste trouver un code qui se trouve dans la sale suivant, le code est donné en énigme ensuite écrivez-le dans le digicode qui se trouve en dessous de cette écran, si le code est juste les deux cage s'ouvriront. Mais dans une minute vos amis aurons de l'eau jusqu'au cheville, et dans deux minute la chaise, et la cage électrique se déclencherons et les électrocuteras.

QUOI ? NON ON NE VAS PAS LAISSEZ FAIRE ÇA, ON VA TROUVER LE CODE ET LES SAUVER ! **Hurle Geoffrey**

On verra bien, essayez déjà de trouver la porte ! **Répond l'homme au masque.**

Y en a marre, je vais faire quelque chose que j'aurais du faire depuis le début. **S'énerve Bunnie.**

**À se moment Bunnie essaie de briser la cage vitré avec le réacteur placer dans ses pieds. Mais malheureusement sont tire n'arrête pas de faire des ricocher sur les murs pendant quelque seconde avant de disparaître.**

**Tous le monde commence à se relever**

C'est pas vrai ! Les murs n'ont même pas une éraflure !

Ne t'énerve pas Bunnie, toi et les autres vous finirez bien par trouver là trouver cette porte !

Comment tu peut être aussi calme Sonic ? Tu risque de mourir si on trouve pas ce code !

J'ai confiance en vous c'est tous …

J'croit que j'ai trouver la porte ! (**Interrompt Mina.)** Avec les ricoché de ton tire, les contours de la porte sont visible maintenant !

Super ! Tu croit que tu peut briser la porte avec ton poings Knuckles ?

Pourquoi tu pose cette question Ray ? Tu connais déjà la réponse non ?

**Knuckles se dirige alors vers la porte, et d'un coups de poings la fait volé en éclat.**

Bravo Knuckles t'a pas perdu la … excuse moi !

C'est pas grave, on a d'autre priorité que de disputer pour une expression mal placée.

**Tout le monde commence alors à chercher le code, très vite Mighty voit un morceau de papier derrière du fil barbelé, des clous rouillé, et des lames de rasoir, sans réfléchir il plonge la main à l'intérieur pour attraper le papier, il retient ses cris de douleur en un gémissement. Pour ne pas lâcher le papier il le sert le plus fort possible dans son poings, quand il retire son bras il pousse à nouveau un gémissement de douleur. Son bras est lacéré et sanguinolent.**

Aaaahhh ! C'est bon j'ai le papier !

**a se moment de l'eau commence à couler du plafond à l'aide d'un tuyaux, et arrive très rapidement au niveau des chevilles des deux captifs.**

ALLER DEPECHE TOI DE LIRE CE FICHU PAPIER ! **Hurle Amy.**

Il est écrit, le code se trouve derrière l'œil droit du bleu, et dans la cuisse droite de l'espion.

Sa veut dire quoi sa ? Comment il veut qu'on sache qu'il y a espion ici, et y a rien de bleu non plus d'ailleurs !

Non Sally il y a bien quel que chose de bleu ici … Moi !** Répond Sonic.**

Et moi je suis un agent secret ! ** Continu Geoffrey. **

Attendez vous allez pas … ?

**Sally n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Geoffrey prend le couteau de soldat de sa ceinture, et dans un cris de douleur se plante le couteau de sa cuisse, puis il remonte pour s'ouvrir la cuisse et à cause de tout le sang qui coule, un papier recouvert d'une protection plastique se bloque sur l'énorme entaille de sa cuisse, Geoffrey retire le papier de sa cuisse pour lire le code.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! 6543 !

**Au même moment, Sonic lui, emprunte l'épée d'Antoine, il prend l'épée par la lame et commence à se l'approcher de l'œil pour se l'arracher et récupérer le code, mais ne peut pas le faire, le faite de voir la pointe de la lame tout près de son œil l'empêche de bouger son bras pour continuer. L'hérisson abaisse alors son bras, et aussitôt après se plante environ 8 cm d'épée à coté de l'œil dans un horrible hurlement, le son des os du crâne qui craque est effrayant, et pour avoir plus facile à retirer le papier il tourne plusieurs fois l'épée dans son crâne, plus il tourne l'épée plus les os craques, et plus le son du craquement des os et insupportable. Une fois qu'il pense que l'entaille est assez grand il lâche l'épée, et avec deux doigts va chercher le code quand il le sors il le trouve dans une protection plastique. Sonic se dirige vers Antoine, et lui montre le code.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! Antoine tu peut lire, je vois presque plus rien !

D'accord ! **Répond Antoine angoissé.** 2,698 !

Et maintenant on fait quoi avec sa ?

**Tails qui est près du digicode, commence à taper sur le clavier et marmonne.**

Non, si j'additionne sa ne rentre pas dans les cases du code ! … si je soustrait sa marche pas non plus … dans se sens la non plus … !

Tails je voudrait pas te stresser mais, si j'en croit le chrono il ne te reste quinze seconde pour trouver le code. **Réplique Sonic en se tenant sa blessur.**

Je t'en prie Sonic ne me stresse pas comme ça ! **Répond Tails.** Si je divise sa peut peut-être marcher.

10 seconde Tails !

Sonic arrête ! **Répond le renard stressé en calculant vite la combinaison.**

9 seconde !

Pitié Sonic tait-toi ! **Lui supplie t-il en continuant le calcule de la combinaison.**

8 seconde !

J'ai presque le code !

7 seconde !

Je l'ai presque !

6 seconde !

J'ai le code c'est bon !

5 seconde

j' commence à taper le code ! **Réplique le renard en commençant à taper le premier chiffre du code.**

4 seconde !

Encore un effort ! **Continue Tails en tapant le deuxième chiffre du code.**

3 seconde

Allez plus que deux chiffre !

2 seconde !

Plus qu'un !

1 seconde !

Plus qu'à appuyer sur …

Adieux Tails !

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNN !

**Le chrono est malheureusement terminer, et la chaise et la cage électrique sont en marche, et électrocute Antoine et Sonic. Leur amis ne bougent plus, il sont figé sur place, ils ne peuvent rien faire, et son obliger de les voir mourir. Certain comme Sally on les mains sur les lèvres, les yeux grand ouvert en se disant ''c'est pas vrai ? C'est un cauchemar ? Je vais me réveiller ! Dite moi que je vais me réveiller !''. Une fois le courant coupé Antoine à la tête qui tombe en avant et ne bouge plus du tout, Sonic s'écroule de tout son longs sur le sol, le sang qui coule de sa blessure rougie l'eau autour de sa tête. Les deux cages remontes, l'eau coule partout dans les deux salles. Tails en larmes est à genoux les poings serrés au sol, l'eau ruisselle sur ses doigts, puis le sang de Sonic arrive à ses mains et les rougisses. Il regarde le sang du hérisson qui est sur ses gants.**

Sonic … Antoine … pardonnez-moi, … sniff … tout est de ma faute ! … sniff … j'aurai du allez plus vite pour taper se fichu code ! … sniff … tout est de ma faute, … sniff … tout est de ma faute !

**Tails sent une main sur son épaule. Il regarde qui la lui tient, c'est Hershey en pleure qui essaie d'essuyer ses larmes avec son bras.**

Se n'est pas de ta faute Tails ! C'est le soi-disant jeu de cet homme au masque qui les à tuer !

Apparemment vous n'avez pas réussi à sauver vos amis ! Dommage que la mouffette et le hérisson se sont fait souffrir pour rien. Voici la solution du code !

**la combinaison apparaît sur le digicode.**

2425 ! c'est ce que j'avais taper, il me rester plus qu'à appuyer sur entrer ! Non, non j'ai été trop lent ! J'aurai pu les sauver, j'aurai pu …** Pleur Tails **

**Hershey serre alors Tails dans ces bras, pour le réconforter.**

Tails ne te fait pas plus de mal, tu n'y es pour rien !

J'aurai put les sauver Hershey, … sniff … j'aurai pu ! Pourquoi … sniff … ? Pourquoi j'ai pas été plus rapide pour taper ce code ? Je m'en veut … sniff … je m'en veut tellement !

Tails … Tails … ne t'en veux pas … tu … n'y es pour rien !

Sonic … Sonic c'est toi ?

**Tails se précipite vert Sonic, et soulève le buste de son ami.**

Sonic, pardonne-moi, j'aurai du allez plus vite pour tapez le code …

Ne … t'en fait pas Tails, je … je t'en veux pas … ! Il … il ne me reste … plus beaucoup de temps … mon cœur va bientôt lâcher, je voulait … juste vous parler une dernière fois … avant de mourir.

Dit pas ça Sonic tu va t'en sortir t'es trop jeune pour mourir !

Antoine aussi … à notre âge …, et regarde … ce qui lui est arrivé.

**Tails regarde vers Antoine, Bunnie l'a détacher de la chaise, elle est en pleure et serre le corps d'Antoine dans ses bras, le corps du Coyote à les bras autour du cou, et sa bouche qui touche le cou de la lapine. Comme si il disait ''je suis partit mais je suis quand même là, tant que tu pensera à moi je serait là et je te protéger''. Tails tourne la tête pour regarder Sonic à nouveau.**

Sonic …

**À ce moment Ash s'écroule, suivit de d'Amy et Rotor.**

Qu'es ce qui leur arrive ? Pourquoi ils s'écroulent comme …

Knuckles ! … oh non du gaz soporifique ! … **Dit Éspio avant de s'évanouir.**

**Tout les captifs s'écroule alors les uns après les autres. Ils se réveille dans une salle qui ressemble à la salle ou il sont arrivés.**

hein ? On … on est où là ?

J'en rien Ash ! J'ai l'impression qu'on est revenue à la première salle.

Tu te trompe Élias ! On est dans une salle complètement différente, regarde !

**Éspio montre alors le plafond, et des scies circulaire y sont accrocher.**

vu comment elles sont placé, si elle descende et qu'elle sont en marche … sa nous trancherait sans difficulté. **Dit Geoffrey en commençant à pansé sa plaie.**

T'a raison Geoffrey ! Sa nous ratera pas. **Répond Mighty en pansant son bras.**

Très perspicace ! Mais la partie ne fait que commencer ! Regarder ! ** Leur dit l'homme au masque via un écran de télé.**

**Une vidéo d'une hirondelle et d'un faucon attacher au plafond par les mains apparais.**

Mais … mais c'est Wave et Jet !

T'a raison Knuckles c'est eux !** Réplique Amy.**

Qu'es ce qu'on fait ici ?

J'en sait rien Jet !

Vos amis sont dans la salle à coté, mais si vous voulait les sauvez, il vous faudra trouver le code de la porte, qui se trouve sur une de ses scie circulaire. Mais dans dix minute la porte sera sceller, et la salle ou ils se trouvent se transformera en véritable fournaise, alors si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils se changent en grillade d'oiseau, dépêchez-vous !

**le chrono se met en marche. Les scies circulaires aussi.**

Dix minutes. Qui va allez là haut ? **Se demande Mina.**

J'y vais !

Attend Tails ! Tu vas faire comment pour arrêter ces scies, elle vont te trancher en quelque seconde !

T'en fais pas Ray, je vais essaye de les bloquer avec cet barre en métal, si je la place bien je peut bloquer les scies une par une.

Tails … laisse-moi … m'en charger !

Sonic ? Non laisse-moi je m'en occupe en plus tu peut pas volé !

Tu n'a qu'à … qu'à me déposer … au niveau des scies et me donner … la barre je m'en occupe.

Tu peut pas faire ça, sa va te tuer !

Et toi Tails ? Si … si tu le fait ... tu croit que tu va t'en sortir ? … en plus … avec la décharge que j'ai … reçu, tôt ou tard … je vais y laissez mes épines … et si tu veux pas … que nos amis y laisse … leurs plumes … on à pas le choix !

**Tails porte alors Sonic jusqu'aux scies, et le hérisson s'accroche au barre situé juste en-dessous des scies, il essaye de les arrêter avec la barre, mais elle se fait coupé aussitôt, il décide alors d'arrêter les scies en appuyant le plus fort possible contre les parois des scies avec ses mains. Mais il se rend conte que les lames sont extrêmement rapproché les unes aux autres, et lui entaille la chair des bras et des jambes à chaque seconde. Après les cinq premières lames observé Sonic s'aperçoit que les barres sur les quelles il est attaché se rapprochent de plus en plus des scies. Il change alors de barres pour regarder les autres. Au bout de dix autre lames observer Sonic cries les deux premiers chiffre qu'il trouve**

68 !

**les lames ne sont plus qu'à vingts centimètre de Sonic. Il continue ses recherches, et après une quatorzaine de lame passer en revue, des dizaines d'entailles dans les bras et les jambes, et dix-neuf centimètre en moins Sonic arrive à la dernière lame. Il hurle les deux autres chiffres du code.**

05 !

**À ce moment les barres touche les scies, Sonic n'a pas le temps de les lâcher et les scies, commence à lui entailler la chaire du torse dans le sens de la longueur dans un énorme cri.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

HHHHHH !

**le sang gicle de partout, pour retombé sur le visage, et le corps de ses amis, qui en pleurs hurle. Même Ash qui n'a pas totalement Sonic dans son cœur, mais qui n'a jamais eu envie qui lui arrive un malheur, hurle aussi.**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNN !

**Puis la scie brise le sternome de Sonic qui cris encore plus fort**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

**Avant de s'attaquer à ses poumons, dans un cri étouffé.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHH !

**La scie circulaire vient de tuer Sonic. Le corps inerte de Sonic lâche les extrémités de la barre qui n'était pas en contact avec la scies. Et tombe pour finir sur le sol gris et froid ! Tails se précipite en larmes vers l'hérisson, Sally en larmes, se dirige vers lui, mais tous doucement, la main gauche sur la bouche, la main droite en direction de Sonic, Tails soulève le torse de son ami. Il y a du sang partout sur le sol, et le sang continue de couler sur les bras de Tails. Sally tient la main gauche de Sonic, avec sa main gauche.**

Sonic j't'en prie … sniff … j't'en prie meurt pas … sniff … ! Je suis sûr qu'on pourra te soigner !

T'es … un mauvais … menteur … Tails. Sally, adieu … je n't'oublierais jamais … toi et les autres. … J'aurai juste … voulut voir … Wave et Jet … une dernière fois.

Sonic …

**Sally ne parle plus. Elle et Sonic s'embrasse pour la dernière fois, comme pour sceller un pacte, comme si Sally lui disait ''Moi aussi je ne t'oublierai jamais, je ne pourrait pas refaire ma vie avec un autre, je te resterais fidèle même si ta mort nous sépare.'' Sonic s'éteint alors dans les bras de Tails. Mina et en pleur dans les bras de Ash qui essaye de la consoler.**

Allez Mina ne pleur plus, tous va s'arranger Mina ! Ça va allez, ça va allez !

Pourquoi sa irait ? Sonic et mort ! Regarde toi, moi et les autres ont est tous recouvert de son sang !

Mina, Sonic est mort c'est vrai ! Mais il faut pas se laisser abattre, il faut qu'on continue, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, et qu'on survive ! Si sa se trouve sa mort va nous aidez à sortir de cet endroit !

Comment tu peut dire ça Ash ? Tu n'as pas de cœur ou quoi ? Sa mort ne vas pas nous aidez. Tu dit sa juste parce-que tu le détesté ! Depuis le premier jour ou tu la rencontré tu ne la jamais aimé !

C'est vrai je n'es jamais vraiment aimé Sonic, … mais c'est pas pour ça que je n'es de cœur. Pour rien au monde j'aurai voulut qu'il meurt, et surtout pas de cette manière !

Ash …

**Mina ne parle plus, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, pendant que Ash essaye de la consoler en la serrant dans ces bras.**

**dans le même temps, Élias en pleur se dirige vers la porte pour taper le code.**

Il … il ne faut pas que son sacrifice n'es servit à rien … nous devons sauver Jet et Wave. Les chiffres du code … c'était 68 05 c'est ça ?

Oui !** Répond Ray en pleur.**

Ça marche pas ! Je vais essayez 05 68.


	3. Sauvé ?

**La porte s'ouvre enfin. Knuckles arrive en premier près de Wave et Jet, et essaye de briser les chaînes en tirant dessus avec sa main.**

Qu'es ce que vous faites là vous tous ?

On vient te sauver Jet, et Wave aussi !

Je le voit bien Knuckles ! C'est ce que vous faites ici que je te d'mande !

On en sait pas plus que toi.

**Une télé se met alors en marche et l'homme au masque apparaît.**

Ne croyais pas que se sera facile de briser les maillons de la chaîne ! Il va falloir prendre cette lance en métal qui est en deux morceaux, sur chaque morceau une chaîne et attaché, il faudra que l'un de vous les insèrent dans ses muscles pectoraux et assembler les deux morceaux , il devra monter au niveau du plafond en tirant sur la chaîne qui pend devant vous. Puis il vous faudra sectionné les câbles ce qui arrêtera le minuteur et par la même occasion sauveras vos amis, et vous même. Ils vous faut également récupérer la clef, pour l'instant elle se trouve au-dessus d'un aquarium remplie d'un acide qui rongera le bras de celui qui le touche, mais pour l'avoir il faudra attendre que les câble soit sectionné pour que vous aperceviez la clef. Et dépêchez-vous il vous reste moins de trois minute.

**L'écran s'éteint**.

Je vais le faire !

Non Tails t'es trop jeune pour ça, Je vais le faire ! **Répond**** Geoffrey.**

Et Antoine, et Sonic ils étaient pas trop jeunes eux ?

Justement ! Je ne veut plus voir un ami souffrir alors je vais le faire ! En espérant qu'il n'y aura plus rien après.

Non laisse-moi faire, Sonic à payer en voulant prendre ma place,. Alors laisse-moi y allez, j'assumerais les conséquences ! En plus tu es déjà blesser … !** Répond Tails.**

… Bon d'accord.** Reprend la Mouffette à contre cœur.**

Merci Geoffrey !

**Tails se dirige vers la lance, il prend un morceau dans ses mains, et le rapproche de son muscle pectoral gauche et commence à se le planter dans le muscle, le sang coule le longs de son corps en mélangeants avec celui de Sonic, et un gémissement de douleur sort de sa bouche. Ses amis ont du mal à le regarder, ils on tous mal pour lui, Mina à les larmes aux yeux, comme d'autre. il se transperce le muscle sur huit centimètre avant que le premier morceau sorte de sa chair. Il n'en peut plus, mais Tails prend le deuxième morceau et fait exactement la même manœuvre de l'autre côté de son corps. Une fois les deux morceaux encré dans sa chair, Tails les assemble enfin. Le sang coule de toutes ses plaies. N'en pouvant vraiment plus, il laisse alors échapper un cris de douleur énorme.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHH !

**Tails tombe à genoux, et se tient les pectoraux. Mais très vite commence à attrapé la chaîne et à tirer dessus pour se surélever. Knuckles, Geoffrey et Ask se précipite sur la chaîne afin d'aider le renard à grimpé plus vite, mais à peine l'ont-ils touché et fait grimper leur ami de deux mètres qu'une décharge électrique les plaques au sol dans un cris de douleur atroce. l'écran se rallume.**

Ne pensaient même pas à l'aider se serait bien trop facile, il doit jouer tout seul. Mais il va falloir qu'il se dépêche, il ne reste plus qu'une minute et demi.

TAILS D'EPPECHE TOI ! **Hurle Amy.**

J'essaie AAAAAaaaaaa !

**Tails arrive en haut, il ne lui reste plus qu'à tendre le bras pour arracher les câbles, mais les muscles, la chair, et la peau lâche. Dans la douleur Tails ne pense pas à voler et s'écrase au sol, le sang coule abondamment de ses blessures. Knuckles Sally et Hershey cours vers lui et se mette à genoux à ses cotés. **

Tails sa va ? **Demande Knuckles.**

Je viens d'avoir des muscles, de la chair, et de la peau coupé j'te laisse deviné !

Je vois se que tu veux dire. **Répond l'échidné en regardant son bras coupé.**

**Hershey commence à soigner le renard en entourant son torse de bandage.**

Tu as été très courageux Tails ! Je suis fière de toi mon grand !

Merci Hershey. Aaaaaaa !

Elle a raison Tails ! Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage. Dommage que tu n'as pas pu arraché ces fils.

Ne parle pas trop vite Sally, j'ai réussi à arracher sa ! Aaaaaahhhh !

**Tails ouvre la main droite et montre des câbles arracher. Au même moment une trappe s'ouvre et laisse apparaître l'aquarium d'acide et la clef qui pend juste au-dessus.**

Bien jouer Tails !

Merci Sally ! Aaaaa !

**Rotor se dirige vers la clef, mais trop tard la clef tombe dans l'acide, ni une ni deux il plonge sa mains dans l'acide pour récupérer la clef, il la retire assez vite avec la clef, mais l'acide à déjà attaquer la chair et les muscle de sa main, et de son bras son apparent.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! C'est bon j'ai la clef !

**Knuckles prend la clef à Rotor, et va libérer Wave, qui une fois libre serre Knuckles le plus fort possible dans ses bras.**

Merci Knuckles ! Merci Rotor ! Et merci Tails ! Sans vous trois je ne sais pas se qui nous serait arrivé.

**Jet, lui serre la main et lui tape amicalement le dos.**

On vous en doit une les gars ! et ça on l'oublieras pas !

Pas la peine ! venez il faut partir d'ici au plus vite ! **Répond l'échidné.**

**Tous le monde sort de la salle, une dizaine de seconde plus tard un bruit de claquement se fait entendre dans dans la salle ou Wave et jet était enfermé. Puis la salle devient une vrai fournaise.**

Dit Tails, t'a vraiment arracher tout les câble ?

Non Jet seulement cinq sur sur la quinzaine qu'il y avait.

Alors on à faillit brûler vif ? **Demande Wave la peur au ventre.**

Apparemment oui ! Mais heureusement les peut de fils arracher à suffit à retarder la minuterie de 2 minute.

Sa me rassure qu'à moitié Amy. **Répond Wave.**

J'ai trois questions à te poser Knuckles.

Lesquelles Jet ?

Pourquoi t'a un bras en moins ?

Pour faire court, j'ai du me le couper pour sauver Sally et Élias.

Et vous parliez de Sonic tout-à l'heure, il est ou maintenant ?

Regarde ! **Lui répond tristement Knuckles en montrant du doigt le corps du hérisson.**

Oh non !

**Wave et Jet se rapprochent du corps de Sonic, Wave à les larmes au yeux, et se sent mal, elle à la main sur la bouche et l'autre sur l'estomac. **

Oh non, Sonic ! … je crois que je vais vomir.

**Jet se met à genoux, tient le bras gauche de Sonic et basse la tête. Il ne dit rien, et des larmes coules de ses yeux. Tails se place à côté de lui et se met également à genoux, puis ferme les paupière du hérisson, le renard tourne la tête et regarde Jet.**

Il voulait vous voir une dernière fois.

**Jet se lève. **

Quelle était ta dernière question ?** Dit tristement Knuckles.**

Je vient d'avoir la réponse !

Que lui est-il arrivé ? ** Demande Wave les larmes aux yeux.**

Pour ouvrir la porte il à du chercher le code sur ces scies, les scies se sont rapprocher de lui de plus en plus, quand il à trouver les deux partie de la combinaison, les scies sont arrivé à son niveau et …

c'est bon n'en dit pas plus Knuckles. J'ai comprit, il est mort en voulant nous sauver. **Réplique Wave toujours en larme.**

POURQUOI T'A FAIT ÇA ? POURQUOI SONIC ? POURQUOI TU T'ES SACRIFIER POUR NOUS ? T'AURAIS DUT NOUS LAISSER MOURIR ! **S'énerve Jet en frappant sur le mur.**

Calme toi Jet, c'est pas en t'énervant et en essayant de casser le mur que sa va le faire revenir !

T'a raison Knuckles. **Se calme Jet.** Mais me dire que Sonic est mort à cause de nous …

Holà, holà j't'arrête tout de suite Jet ! C'est pas ta faute, ni celle de Wave si Sonic est mort ! C'est la faute de se prétendu jeu au quel on essaye de survivre qui l'a tuer, tous comme il à tuer Antoine ! **Reprend Knuckles.**

**A se moment la lumière s'éteint, pour se rallumer quelque seconde plus tard.**

Je sait pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais présentement. Ça sent le clicher des personnes qui disparaisse pendant que la lumière s'éteint.

T'a raison Éspio. Tails, Mina, Élias, et Rotor ont disparues.

Qu'es ce que tu dit Ash ? **Demande Amy.** J'ai bien entendu Tails, …

Oui t'a bien entendu ils ont tout les quatre disparues.

Regarder y a un message sur la porte !

Comment ça Ray ?

Regarde par toi même Éspio ! C'est sur la porte en bois qui est là. C'est marquer ''survivre et périr''.

Sa veut dire quoi ? **S'interroge Wave.**

J'en sait rien. **Répond Ray.**

Y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. On va passer par la porte on devrait comprendre plus tard se que sa signifie.

T'a raison Sally. Allez-y je vous rejoins.

Qu'es ce que tu vas faire Knuckles? **Questionne Bunnie.**

Je crois que j'ai perdu trop de sang, je vais utiliser la porte en métal pour cicatriser.

Attend tu va pas … ? **S'inquiète la lapine.**

Partez devant ! Je veux pas que vous voyer sa !

**Tout le monde part alors. Seul Knuckles reste tout seul à se parler à lui même.**

Allez mon p'tit Knuckles, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, allez, allez, courage c'est rien, c'est juste un peu chaud c'est tout, allez à la une, à la deux, et à la trois !

**Knuckles pose alors la partie coupé de son bras sur la porte en métal bouillante, et se met à hurler.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHH !

**Il hurle si fort que ses amis entendent ses cris.**

Aaaah le pauvre, sa doit faire vraiment mal.

T'en fait pas Amy, y va s'en remettre.

Sa me rassure pas totalement Sally.

Et pourquoi ?

Je me dit que plus le temps passe, et plus on reste ici, moins on a de chance de repartir vivant d'ici.

Je comprend se que tu veux dire Amy, mais ils faut qu'on est confiance en nous, et qu'on est confiance aux autres, c'est le seul moyen qu'on a pour rester en vie.

**Knuckles les rejoins enfin, en se tenant la partie coupé de son bras en gémissant.**

Sa va Knuckles ?

Aaaah … ça brûle encore, aah mais sa va. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Sally.

**Pendant se temps au château Acorn le roi Max commence à se poser des questions sur l'absence de leur fille, et de leurs fils.**

Ou sont ils passer ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambre se matin. Ils n'ont tout de même pas fugués ! **Se demande le roi Max.**

je ne pense pas, on a rien fait qui pourrait leur donné envie de fugués. Je pense juste qu'ils sont sortie faire un tour, et comme nous nous somme levé tard on ne les a pas vue c'est tout. Tu sais ils sont grand ils peuvent se débrouiller tous seul.** Répond la reine Alicia.**

Tu as raison, je me fait du souci pour rien. Ils sont bien assez grand pour faire se qu'ils veulent.

**Le roi Max s'assoit.**

J'espère juste qu'ils ne va rien leur arriver.


	4. Le jeu continue

**Mais de leur coté la crainte et la peur continue de s'emparer des joueurs. **

J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, moins on a de chance de retrouver nos amis.

Dit pas tout sa de suite Mighty , regarde Tails est juste ici ! **Sourit Hershey. **

**Tails est couché au sol endormi, à coté de lui un coffre-fort. Il commence à se réveiller, et une vidéo se met en marche.**

Bonjours Tails, la partie ne fait que commencer, la barre en métal que tu t'es planté dans la chair ton injecté un poison mortelle à action lente, le vaccin se trouve dans ce coffre. Mais pour l'ouvrir il faudra trouver la clef. Cette clef est dans le ventre de ton ami Éspio. Si tu veux survivre il te faudra récupérer la clef en l'éliminant. Mais si tu décide de l'épargner dans quatre heures tu mourra. Décide toi vite dans 3 minutes le coffre-fort serra définitivement verrouiller. L'un de vous deux va survivre et l'autre périr ! Vivre ou mourir il faut choisir !

Tails ! Éspio ! Qu'es ce que vous allez faire ?

**Éspio ne répond pas à Amy , il se dirige vers Tails, lui donne ses shuriken. Et lui chuchote à l'oreille.**

Vise bien Tails !

Attend tu veux que je te …

On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Non c'est faux, on a le choix c'est toi ou moi, tu pourrais …

Justement t'es le plus jeune d'entre nous, si tu meurt à cause de moi je m'en remettrait pas.

**Éspio recule et se place devant Tails. Le renard s'apprête à lancer les shuriken sur le caméléon. Tails tremblote, il n'arrive pas à les jeter, après quelque secondes, Tails lâche les shuriken, se met à genoux, les coudes et les mains au sol.**

TAILS QU'ES CE QUE TU FAIT TU VEUX MOURIR OU QUOI ?** S'énerve Éspio.**

**Tails est en larmes.**

Je … je peut pas. … Je peut pas tuer un ami … même si je doit mourir … je peut pas … surtout si je doit le faire avec ses propres armes !

Tails ... **le plaint Sally.**

Tails fait pas n'importe quoi. T'a juste à me lancer mes shuriken dessus …

**Un son de chair qui se déchire se fait entendre. Éspio regarde son ventre, trois shuriken y sont planter, puis il regarde Tails, qui toujours à genoux, à le bras droit tendu en l'air et la main ouverte. Éspio s'écroule au sol. Tails en pleur s'écroule à plats-ventre et s'adresse à Éspio.**

Voilà t'es content ? … j'l'ai fait !

**Tails toujours en larmes se retourne sur le dos, les mains sur les yeux.**

T'a entendu ? J'l'ai fait … j'ai tuer un de mes amis ! Tu va nous laissez sortir maintenant … j't'en supplie !

**Geoffrey les larme aux yeux, retire les shuriken du corps d'Éspio, quand il retire le dernier il entend un son métallique.**

Ça doit être la clef. … Excuse moi Éspio !

**Geoffrey met alors sa main dans le corps inerte d'Éspio. La mouffette tourne la tête en fermant les yeux. Il retire sa main presque aussi tôt avec la clef, sa main est recouverte de sang. Il se dirige vers le coffre-fort, qui indique 10 secondes, il l'ouvre, prend l'antidote et s'approche de Tails, qui est en pleur dans les bras de Sally qui à les larme aux yeux aussi.**

J'en peut plus Sally … sniff … j'en peut plus !

Ne pleur plus Tails … on va s'en sortir Tails … on va s'en sortir.** Le réconforte Sally.**

Tails tu as fais se qu'il fallait … Éspio n'aurait pas supporté que tu te laisse mourir … pour le sauver.** Le console également Geoffrey, en lui injectant l'antidote.** Voilà … l'antidote ne fera peut-être pas effet tout de suite … mais au moins t'es sauvé.

Venez ils faut qu'on se dépêche, on peut peut-être sauvé les autres rapidement. **Leur dit Ash.**

**A cette instant Bernadette et Jules les parent de Sonic, se demande ou sont passer Sonic et Tails.**

Où sont-ils ? On ne les a pas vue depuis qu'on c'est levés ?

Ne t'en fait pas Bernadette, il doivent être avec leurs amis ! Ils vont revenir !

**Tommy arrive.**

Sonic et Tails ne sont toujours pas revenus ?

Non ! **Répond Jules.**

Je vais vous dire quelque chose qui ne vas pas vous rassurer,mais cette nuit j'arrivai pas à dormir, et dans le milieux de la nuit j'ai entendu leur porte qui s'ouvrait puis des pas, et plus rien.

Ils n'ont quand même pas fugué ?

Je ne pense pas Bernadette. Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont revenir.** Reprend Jules.**

**Mais pour l'instant les joueurs vienne de rencontrer une autre porte avec un message dessus.**

''Sceller la fraternité'' qu'es ce qui nous attend encore ? **Grogne Knuckles.**

C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI NON ? QUAND ES-CE QUE SA VA S'FINIR ? QUI Q'TU SOIT J'TE JURE QUE SI J'M'EN SORT VIVANTE TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

**Bunnie tombe à genoux, et serre ses poings sur ses genoux, Hershey s'approche d'elle, s'accroupit, et pose ses mains sur les épaules de la lapine.**

Calme-toi Bunnie, calme toi sa sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça. Ils faut qu'on avance on a pas le choix.

T'a raison Hershey, il faut que j'me calme. Mais … mais trois de nos amis sont déjà morts, je peut plus supporter ça … **Reprend Bunnie encore sur les nerfs.**

Calme toi, calme toi ! On va passer par cette porte, et faire le maximum pour sauver nos amis, d'accord !

D'accord Hershey.

**Hershey tape sur une des épaules de Bunnie en se mettant debout. Sally ouvre la porte et se met à courir le plus vite possible, les autres la suive en courant eu aussi. Très vite ils arrive devant une salle où se trouve Élias. Mais à son cou est accrocher un objet bizarre recouvert de clous, un fil de fer attacher au mur y est relié. Un magnéto est posé sur une table prés du murs, Sally le prend et le met en marche.**

Bonjours Sally, bonjours Élias, on va continuer le jeu. L'objet qu'Élias à autour du coup s'appel ''un masque de mort'', la clef se trouve dans une trappe dans un des murs, pour la trouver, Élias doit détacher le fil qui se situe sur le masque se qui libéra la trappe, mais dans le même temps activera le mécanisme pendant 60 secondes. À la fin de se compte-à-rebours le masque se fermera et scellera le destin d'Élias. il n'y a que Sally qui peut prendre la clef. Il y a une reconnaissance d'ADN pour la prendre, la deuxième trappe qui détient la clef ne s'ouvrira seulement si il reconnais le sang de Sally. Vivre ou mourir il faut choisir.

**Élias commence à avancer mais Sally le stop aussitôt.**

Attend tu va pas risquer ta vie, on peut sûrement briser ce truc.

J'ai déjà essayé, et j'ai pas réussi. Mais si tu veux essayé à ton tour, vas-y.

Entend je vais essayé !

Si tu veux Knuckles ! **Répond Élias.**

**Knuckles essaye alors plusieurs fois de brisé le mécanisme mais en vain. Les coups de poings érafle à peine le mécanisme, et même aider de Sally, tiré pour le casser en deux et un échecs puisant. Après plusieurs tentative. Élias le fait arrêté.**

Laisse tomber Knuckles ! Tu vois bien que sa sert à rien il est trop solide !

On a pu vraiment le choix. Geoffrey prête moi un de tes couteau, c'est juste un peu de sang sa devrait aller.

D'accord ! Tient !

**Geoffrey donne alors un des ses couteau à Sally, qui s'entaille les veines du poignet droit. Une fois fait Élias avance et la trappe tombe, le minuteur se met en marche, Sally s'apprête à mettre sa main dans la trappe, quand elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est remplis de mini scies circulaires. Sally commence alors à se parler toute seule.**

Oh non ! … Aller Sally c'est pour sauver ton frère, aller courage, courage cou … rage !

**Sally plonge alors sa main dans le fond de la trappe. Les scies lui fend tout le bras dans le sens de la longueur.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHH !

Tien bon Sally,tien bon ! Pense à ton frère ! Il faut pas que tu lâche aller vas-y ! **l'encourage Geoffrey qui se trouve à ses coté.**

**Après 30 seconde de souffrance la deuxième trappe s'ouvre enfin, Sally attrape la clef. Quand elle ressort sont bras, il est entaillé de sa main à son épaule, elle souffre et n'arrive presque plus à bouger son bras. Elle reste assise quelque seconde en se tenant le bras, puis prend la clef avec sa main encore valide, et s'approche de son frère, mais elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir le cadenas avec la clef, que le mécanisme se met en marche, et le masque se referme violemment sur Élias, qui meurt sur le coup. Sally effrayé tombe à terre, assise, la main blessé retombe sur sa cuisse, la main valide sur le sol dans son dos. Élias tombe à genoux, puis s'écroule sur le dos, pour atterrir sur les jambes de Sally. Le sang d'Élias coule sur les jambes de sa sœur.**

Élias … sniff … tout est de ma faute … sniff … j'ai perdu trop de temps … sniff … excuse-moi Élias, excuse-moi ! …sniff … c'est ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi que t'es mort ! Élias … ! **Pleure Sally en mettant sa main autour du cou de son frère.**

**Geoffrey les larmes aux yeux s'approche de Sally, l'écureuil essaye d'arrêter de pleurer, lâche Élias, le pose au sol, se tourne vers la mouffette, et font en larme dans ses bras.**

J'ai tué mon propre frère Geoffrey … sniff … mon propre frère !

Sally ne t'en veux pas ! Ce n'ai pas ta faute ! **Lui dit Geoffrey en essayant de la réconforter.**

J'ai perdu du temps … sniff … en pensant qu'à moi-même !

tu n'a pas pensé qu'à toi-même, tu voulait sauver ton frère !

Si Geoffrey … sniff … j'ai pensé qu'à moi … sniff … une fois que j'ai attrapé la clef … sniff … j'suis resté assise par terre à cause de mon bras !

Sally, c'est la douleur qui ta mis à terre ! N'importe qui serait encore au sol normalement ! Tu as été rapide, courageuse, et forte tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir !

Geoffrey … ! **sanglote Sally.**

**Geoffrey prend le bras blessé dans ces mains.**

Sally regarde ton bras ! Les entailles font au moins deux centimètre de profondeur. Il faut soigner ton bras et vite, tu es entrain de perdre trop de sang. HERSHEY … t'a encore des bande de soin ?

Oui ! … Attrape !

**Hershey assise contre un mur, lance la bande de soin à Geoffrey qui l'attrape. Et entoure tout le bras de Sally avec, la bande rougie très vite à cause du sang. Une fois terminer ils repartent tous par un autre couloir, la souffrance dans l'âme. Au milieux du couloir Tails s'effondre au sol, tous se retourne vers lui.**

Hé Tails qu'es ce qui t'arrive ? tu va tout de même pas nous quitter maintenant le mécano !

calme toi Wave ! On lui a injecté le vaccin, il va juste falloir du temps pour qu'il agisse complètement.

Tu m'rassure Ray !

**Bunnie commence à porter Tails sur ses bras.**

Venez il faut faire vite ! Il ne faut plus que nos amis disparaissent ! **Reprend Geoffrey.**

**Après plusieurs mètres, une nouvelle porte à énigme se fait voir.**

''L'amitié survie aux barbelés ?'' va falloir faire attention !

Je suis de ton avis Mighty. **Répond jet.**

**Quelque mètres après avoir passé la porte, une grande salle apparaît à leurs yeux, Mina est en face d'eux, accroché au mur par le cou, les mains, et les pieds. Ask se précipite vers elle pour la sauver.**

ASH ATTEND ! ÇA À L'AIR TROP FACILE ! ÇA DOIT ÊTRE UN …

**Amy n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Ash qui est à la moitié de la salle vient de se faire empalé le ventre, et les jambes,par plusieurs fils barbelés de plusieurs centimètre d'épaisseur. Un magnéto accrocher à un fil se met en marche.**

La partie est loin d'être terminé ! Comme vous l'avez remarquer des fils barbelés qui peuvent sortir des murs, et du plafond. Ils se déclencherons aléatoirement quand vous marcherez sur les dalles du sol. Mais dans 3 minutes tous les barbelé seront sorties des murs et bloquerons l'accès,. À moins que Mina se mette à chanter pour que le mécanisme soit ralentie. Mais plus le temps vas passer, plus les chaînes vont se resserrer jusqu'à briser ses bras, ses jambes, et son cou. Êtes vous prêt à risquer votre vie pour sauver celle de votre amie ? Vivre ou mourir à vous de choisir !

**Les fils barbelé rentre dans les murs, Ash tombe à terre, il rampe à terre en direction de Mina en laissant derrière lui un énorme trace de sang. **

Mi … na …

Ash attend on arrive ! **Lui dit Ray stressé.**


	5. Nouvelles règles

**Ray avance pour le rejoindre, mais à t-il à peine poser son pied à terre, que des barbelé sortent des mur, un des barbelé frôle Ray, il s'écroule à genoux au sol en se tenant le visage.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

**Mighty s'approche de lui, il voit du sang sur les mains de Ray.**

Ray enlève voir tes mains de ton visage, pour que je pusse voir se qui t'arrive !

**Ray obéis, et enlevé les mains de son visage. Mighty à l'aire écœuré, et prend une longue respiration avant de reparler à Ray.**

Qu'es ce qui se passe Mighty ? Qu'es ce qui m'arrive ?

… Ray je suis désolé de te le dire mais … tes yeux sont crevés ! Tu es aveugle Ray !

QUOI J'SUIS AVEUGLE ? AAAAAHHH !

désolé !

C'est pas grave Mighty ! C'est pas ta faute, c'est mois qui me suis précipité !

Faut qu'on se dépêche en faisant attention c'est ça ? Sa va être dur !

Attend Amy ! Je peut pas voir, mais je peut voler !

**Ray commence alors à voler. Ask lui continue à ramper en direction de Mina, mais en rampant il met à nouveau en marche les barbelés, et empale le pauvre Ray au niveau du cœur, il est stoppé net. Ash continue de ramper, les fils rentres dans les murs et le plafond, Ray tombe au sol. **

RAY NON ! **Hurle Amy.**

Mi … na ! **Répète Ash. **

**Ash à le bras droit qui se raidie puis tombe au sol en direction de Mina, Ash ne bouge plus, et le sang continue de couler de son corps. **

ASH ! **Hurle Mina.**

Bon j'y vais !

Attend Bunnie tu peut pas … !

T'en fait pas Amy, je peut voler moi aussi ! Tu peut porter Tails, jet ?

Bien sûr Bunnie ! Je lui doit la vie, alors je peut bien le porter !

Merci !

**Bunnie vole jusqu'à Mina, les chaîne se resserre et ses membres commence à se tendre dangereusement. Une fois arrivé à son niveau la lapine essaye de briser les chaînes, mais elle n'y arrive pas les maillons des chaînes sont extrêmement solide. Puis soudain elle aperçoit un morceau de papier sur le bras de Mina et veux le prendre, mais elle s'aperçoit qu'elle ne peut pas le prendre aussi facilement.**

Attend … il … il est cousu à ta peau !

Quoi ? … Allez arrache le !

Je veux pas te faire mal Mina !

Si tu le fait pas on va peut-être tous y passer !

Je vais demander un couteau à Geoffrey et …

On n'aura peut-être pas le temps ! Arrache-le et vite !

D'accord … serre les dents sa va faire mal.

**Bunnie arrache rapidement le papier. Les coutures s'arrache et certaine arraches la peau de Mina, qui ne peut s'empêcher d'hurler. **

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

HHHHHHHHH !

Excuse moi Mina ! Mais ne regarde pas, sa te ferait encore plus mal.

**Effectivement, la peau et la chair de Mina est ouverte, et le sang coule abondamment. Le papier et recouvert de sang. Bunnie l'ouvre à lis le message.**

''La clef est prisonnière des barbelés'' oh non, … la clef est sur un des barbelés. Bon j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

**Bunnie commence à avancer vers les les murs piégés. Mina l'arrête.**

Attend qu'es ce que tu fait ? Arrête !

J'ai pas le choix. Je vais marcher sur ces dalles, quand la clef sera à découvert je la prendrait et je te libérai.

Mais arrête toi aussi tu tu risque de mourir …

Oui ! Mais si je le fait pas je ne serait pas digne d'être ton amie.

**Les chaînes se resserre encore plus, les membre de la mangouste sont encore plus tendu. Bunnie se dépêche elle marche sur 6 ou 7 dalles, les barbelés lui on arraché des bouts de chair, et des morceau de métal, elle saigne de partout, et de ses partie du corps robotisé des câbles sont arrachés, et des arcs électrique apparaissent. À la huitième dalle la clef apparaît et tombe au sol, Bunnie prend la clef et se dirige vers Mina, mais la lapine ne peut plus voler ses réacteur ont étaient sectionné par les barbelés. Les membres de Mina sont extrêmement tendu, Bunnie ouvre d'abord la chaîne qui se situe au niveau du cou de la mangouste, de peur que sa nuque se brise. Après lui avoir libéré une de ses mains, un énorme craquement se fait entendre.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

! **Hurle Mina.**

MINA ! Qu'es ce que t'a ?

J'en sais rien, j'ai une douleur atroce à la jambe gauche !

Je te libère et on regarde se qui t'arrive.

**Un fois libéré Mina essaie de se mettre debout, mais à peine pause t-elle le pied gauche au sol elle tombe à terre. **

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHH !

**Bunnie essaie de voir se que Mina a à la jambe. Elle à bien une petite idée, mais elle n'en n'ai pas sûr. Après quelque seconde tout les barbelés s'active. Knuckles les détruis avec son poings, arrivé à leur hauteur Geoffrey s'approche d'elles,, il ausculte la jambe de Mina, il la regarde et lui dit.**

Mina, Tu as la jambe fracturé.

Je m'en doutait un peu, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh !

Bouge pas Mina ! On va t'aider à marcher !

Je savais que tu savait faire des diagnostiques médicales. **S'étonne Bunnie en aidant Mina à se relever et en la portant en mettant le bras de la mangouste autour de son cou.**

J'ai des bases, quand on est espion il faut savoir se qu'on a quand on à mal quelques part. **Lui répond Geoffrey **

Aller venez il faut qu'ont y aillent. Il faut qu'ont sauve rotor et qu'ont parte au plus vite. Trop de sang à déjà coulé. **Réplique Hershey.**

**pendant ce temps Julie-su va chez Sonic, pour voir si Knuckles ne lui à pas rendu visite. Elle toque à la porte.**

Qui c'est ? **Demande Bernadette. **

C'est Julie-su !

Entre ! **Répond la mère de Sonic.**

Merci. Knuckles est ici ?

Non pourquoi ? **Demande Jules.**

Je le cherche depuis ce matin …

Attend, tu veux dire que Knuckles aussi à disparu ?

Comment çà Tommy ?

Sonic et Tails on disparus depuis ce matin eux aussi.

Knuckles est peut-être allez voir Éspio. Sonic et Tails l'on peut-être suivi.

T'as sûrement raison Julie-su. **Lui dit la tortue.**

J'y vais je reviens !

**Julie-su cour jusqu'à chez Éspio. Arrivé chez le caméléon, elle toque à la porte.**

Qui c'est ? **Demande Vector. **

C'est Julie-su !

Entre ! **Reprend le crocodile.**

Éspio est la ?

Non. On l'attend depuis ce matin Charmy et moi. On commence vraiment à ce demander où il peut être.

Lui aussi à disparu alors.

Qu'es ce que tu veux dire. **Demande Charmy.**

Knuckles, Sonic, et Tails, sont, eux aussi, introuvable depuis ce matin !

Eux aussi ? C'est pas normal. Charmy et moi on reste ici, si on à des infos sur ce qu'ils font on te prévient.

OK merci !

**Julie-su repart en courant, pour trouver ses amis, en chemin elle s'arrête au château Acorn, et va voir le roi Max.**

Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais, es-ce que Sonic et ici.

Non désolé il n'est pas la ! tout comme comme Sally et Élias d'ailleurs. **Répond le roi Max.**

ils ont aussi disparus !

Comment ça ''aussi disparus'' ? **Demande la reine ****Alicia.**

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, et Éspio sont introuvable depuis ce matin.

Où ont-ils bien pu allez ? **Questionne le roi Max.**

Je n'en sais rien. Il n'y a personne chez Knuckles depuis ce matin, Éspio n'est pas chez lui depuis ce matin aussi, et pareil pour Sonic et Tails.

Où ont-ils bien pu allez ? Alicia tu ne te souvient pas si Sally ou Élias auraient dit si ils devait faire quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui, et qu'ils devait partir tôt ?

Non, ils ne nous rien dit sur ça ! Enfin je ne croit pas.

Désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour rien ! Je vais continué de les rechercher !

Tu ne nous a pas dérangé Julie-su, si on apprend quelque chose de nouveau sur eux on te prévient ! **Reprend le roi Max.**

Merci majesté. Je vais continuer de les rechercher, si je trouve des informations sur Sally et Élias je vous préviendrez tout de suite.

Merci Julie-su, j'espère que tu trouvera vite se qui est arrivé à tout monde.

**Julie-su sort du château et continue ses recherche.**

**Au même moment les joueurs de l'extrême arrive devant une nouvelle porte.**

''La noyade de l'amitié résiste aux mygales ?'' je comprend pas ce que sa veut dire !

T'es pas la seule Amy. **Reprend Mina.**

On sera se que sa veut dire quand on y sera, mais pour l'instant il faut se dépêcher.

T'a raison Knuckles. **Répond l'hérissonne.**

**Très vite après avoir franchie la porte une grande salle devant eux Rotor enfermé dans un prison de verre. **

Rotor enfin on te retrouve ! T'a rien ?

Non Sally j'ai rien !

**Jet donne le corps de Tails à Hershey.**

Je vient t'aider ! **Réplique jet.** Ne t'... qu'es ce que c'est que ça ? Ça chatouille !** Jet baisse la tête.** Oh non, oh non !

Bonjour Rotor la partie continue encore ! Si vous voulez le sauvez ils vous faudra récupérer la clef, qui se trouve dans ce bassin remplie de mygale. Si vous ne réussissez pas dans le délais imparti, une trappe s'ouvrira et les mygales qui se trouve ici serons aspiré pour tomber sur votre ami, et il mourra noyé sous les mygale. Il est inutile de préciser que celui ou celle qui plongera dans les mygales sera empoisonné, car c'est mygales là sont mortel, et le vaccin se trouve dans un coffre qui et dans la prison en verre. … Il vous reste 15 minute. Vivre ou mourir, choisissez !

Bon j'y vais !

Attend jet je viens avec toi !

Non Wave ! Tu reste ici, dans le coffre il ne doit y avoir qu'une seul dose du vaccin, et il ne faut plus que l'un de nous meurt.

Mais tu n'est même pas sûr de réussir !

Double raison ! Il faut qu'on limite les perte si je n'y arrive pas, et que tu m'accompagne on risque tous les trois de mourir !

Mais Jet … !

souhaite moi bonne chance !

Jet attend non !

**Jet commence à s'enfoncer dans les mygales, très vite il disparaît. Il cherche la clef mais ne peut pas ouvrir les yeux, alors cherche aveuglément. Les mygales l'ont déjà mordu à plusieurs reprises, les mygales mord tellement fort, que le sang coule coule des morsure que Jet subit.**

Elles sont costaux ces araignées ! ** Pense le faucon.**

**Après plusieurs minutes il sent un morceau de métal.**

C'est la clef ? **Pense jet.**

**Mais quand il la touche elle disparaît aussitôt.**

Oh non, elle attacher à l'une de ces araignées ! **Se dit-il.**

**Jet remonte à la surface, il retire les mygales de sur sa tête, il saigne d'un peut partout.**

Jet qu'es ce qui t'est arrivé pourquoi tu saigne.

C'est rien Wave, aaaaaaah c'est ces mygales aaaaaaah je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont aaaaaaah, elle ont une puissance aaaaaaah ça fait vraiment mal.

D'accord je te croit. Mais t'a la clef ?

Non pas encore ! Je peut pas respirer la dedans, je reprend mon souffle rapidement et j'y retourne !

D'accord mais dépêche-toi jet ! Il ne te reste plus qu'environ 7 minutes !

Oui je me dépêche Amy

**jet disparaît à nouveau dans les mygales. **

Faite qu'il réussisse pitié, faite qu'il réussisse.

T'en fait pas Wave, il va réussir, il va réussir.

J'espère Amy, ça me fait vraiment peur tous ce qui se passe ici ! On a perdu plusieurs de nos amis, et j'ai pas envie d'en perdre d'autre !

Je sais se que tu veux dire Wave, mais il faut se dire que l'on va réussir à survivre, et une fois à l'extérieur il faut que l'on dise se qui c'est passé ! On ne va pas laisser les meurtres de nos amis impunie !

Tu as raison Amy ! Il faut pas se laisser abattre, il faut survivre. Et raconter se qui c'est passé, **Wave commence à serrer son poing sur sa cuisse.** pour trouver celui qui nous fait ça, et lui faire payer !


	6. Que ce qu'on va faire

**Jet continue de chercher la clef, les mygales continue de le mordre, il saigne vraiment de tout son corps. Après plusieurs minutes qui lui paraissent une éternité, il arrive à prendre la clef dans sa main, il remonte pour donner la clef, il enlève les mygales sur son visage et son bras. Wave essaye d'attrapé la clef, mais elle n'a pas le temps, le dôme se ferme au dessus de Jet.**

NOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

ONNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNN ! **Hurle Wave.**

**Amy tourne le regard vers Rotor. Les araignées tombent aux pieds de Rotor, ''grâce'' à un tuyaux dans le mur.**

Amy … et tous les autres … adieux.

ROTOR NOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOONNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNN ! **Cris ses amis.**

**Très vite les mygales recouvre Rotor. Wave fou de rage monte sur le dôme, saute jusqu'à la prison de verre, et prend une barre en fer.**

Y en a marre, je vais enfin pouvoir briser cet cage à la noix !

**Wave donne plusieurs coup sur la vitre, très vite elle se brise, les mygales s'échappent et tombe sur Wave, qui se fait mordre très vite par elles.**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh … !

on peut plus avancer si on essaye de l'aider, on se fera mordre, et contaminer à notre tour.

Ne t'occupe pas de moi Amy, Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh, toi et les autre vous pouvais plus rien faire pour moi, partez ! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh !

Mais Wave … !

discute pas Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh ! part, toi, et les autres Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh !

**Amy et les autres partent à contre cœur, sans un bruit. Le seul son audible, est celui des cris de douleur de Wave. Peut après être sortie de la salle, ils rentrent dans une nouvelle salle. Deux cage en verre sont au milieux de la pièce, et des chaînes munies de poignée, dans une des cage est le pico-pico d'Amy, qui va le chercher. Dans le deuxième un ordinateur portable, Sally s'avance pour le récupérer. Mais à peine elles prendre leur affaire dans les mains, que la cage se referme, une marionnette pendu par le cou tombe du plafond.**

La partie est loin d'être fini, Amy et Sally sont coincés dans des cages en verre, pour les libérer, un de vous devra prendre ces deux chaînes dans ses mains, une seule pourra être sauvé sur laquelle des chaînes allez vous retenir ? Plus vous prendrait de temps à vous décider plus les chaînes se rétracterons, jusqu'à renter dans les murs, une fois que cela sera fait elles mourront. Qui déciderait vous de laisser en vie ? Vivre ou mourir … choisissez !

**Les chaîne commence à rentres dans les murs, Mighty se précipite et attrape les poignées des chaînes. **

Alors c'est cette marionnette qui nous parle depuis le début, et pas un homme masqué. Celui qui nous fait subir ces épreuve nous a roulé. **Médite Knuckles.**

Mighty tient bon ! Je regarde si Nicole peut bloquer ces chaînes.

**Sally allume son ordinateur, mais très vite le jette au sol, et l'écrase avec son pied.**

Qu'es ce que t'a fait ? T'a détruit …

Non Hershey, ce n'était pas Nicole !

Comment tu la sait ?

Il y avait un message sur cet ordinateur, il disait que je mettait fait avoir !

Qu'es qu'on va faire ? MAIS QU'ES CE QU'ON VA FAIRE? **Hurle l'échidné en frappant sur le mur.**

Calme toi Knuckles, c'est pas en t'acharnant contre le mur que sa va régler le problème ! Il n'y a que Mighty qui peut faire quelque chose, si on essaye de l'aider, on se retrouvera à terre.

T'a raison Hershey, il faut que je me calme. Mighty tient bon !

**Mais les chaînes continuent de rentrer dans les murs, et Mighty a de plus en plus de difficulté à tenir les chaînes, et ses blessures au bras droit lui font souffrir. Il baisse la tête, des larmes coulent de ses yeux. Il relève son visage, regarde à sa gauche, les larmes l'envahissent.**

Excuse-moi Amy … sniff … j't'en prit pardonne-moi Amy !

**Mighty lâche la chaîne de gauche, et retient celle de droite avec ses deux mains. À se moment un énorme marteau planter de clou extrêmement large, et d'une dizaine de centimètres tombe du plafond tel un balancier, brise la cage, et plante violemment le dos d'Amy cris hurle de douleur. Dans l'élan du marteau le corps de l'hérissonne s'écrase contre le mur devant elle, ses amis entendent alors le son de toute ses côtes se briser. Amy ne cri plus, Amy ne bouge plus. Une fois le marteau stabilisé, le corps de l'hérissonne glisse des clous et finit par tomber au sol, les clous sont recouverts de sont sang, qui s'égoutte sur son corps inerte, les dalles blanches du planché sont devenue rouge vif à cause du sang qui coule de son dos. La cage qui retient Sally prisonnière s'ouvre, Sally les larmes aux yeux se dirige vers Mighty, qui à genoux, et en pleur supplie Amy de le pardonner.**

Pardonne-moi Amy, … sniff … pardonne-moi ! J't'en supplie pardonne-moi … sniff … ! Je voulait pas, … sniff … je voulait pas ça ! Je voulait pas que tu meurt !

Mighty … sniff … tu te fait du mal … sniff … je suis sur qu'Amy te pardonne.** Dit Sally en serrant le tatou avec son bras valide pour le réconforter.**

**Le mur derrière eux s'ouvre et une porte de verre apparais. Knuckles se dirige vers la porte pour la briser, mais il n'a pas le temps, car le bras droit d'Amy commence à bouger pour attraper son pico-pico, elle se met à genoux et lance son pico-pico sur la porte et la brise en mille morceaux, et en utilisant ses dernières forces dit en s'écroulant.**

Mighty, je ne t'en veux pas, tu fais ce qu'il fallaiiiiiiit !

Amy … !

Je te l'avait dit Mighty … elle ne t'en veux pas.

Sally, j'en peut plus, … sniff … j'en peut plus ! Combien de nos amis sont mort depuis le début … sniff … ? Moi je peut te le dire, il y en a bien trop ! J'en peut plus, … sniff … j'en peut plus …

Mighty je te comprend, moi aussi je n'en peut plus … sniff … ! Mais arrête de sangloter, et de pleurer. Tu as fais un choix, et tu devait en faire un ! Mais pourquoi c'est moi que tu a sauvé ?

Sally tu es la princesse, et tu as déjà perdu ton frère … sniff … . C'est déjà bien assez de raison. Mais je ne voulait pas qu'Amy meurt … sniff … ! Je voulait pas … !

Mighty cesse de te faire du mal. Allez vient on doit continuer !

**Ils passent alors la porte et les mènent directement à la salle suivante. Un écran s'allume est la marionnette apparaît.**

La partie n'est pas encore terminé, ceci est une nouvelle épreuve, pour ouvrir la porte, il vous faudra trouver le code. Hershey c'est elle qui possède ce code sans le savoir. Mais si vous ne trouvez pas le code avant la fin des 20 prochaine minute, ces bombes à clou que vous voyez tout autours de vous exploseront, et l'ont entendras plus jamais parlé de vous ! Comme vous grandement désavantager dans cette situation, je vais te donner un indice Hershey, soit bien attentif, le code … tu l'a à bout de bras ! Combien de sang et tu prête à verser pour rester en vie ? La vie ou la mort ? Choisissez !

''le code à bout de bras'' qu'es ce qu'il veut dire ?

Moi j'ai comprit Geoffrey ! Le code est dans mes bras !

Hein ?

Je sais comment il a fait, mais je suis sûr qu'il à gravé les os de mes bras !

Attend tu vas pas … !

**Hershey pose Tails au sol, et ramasse un scalpel qui traîne au sol, elle le regarde brièvement, ferme les yeux et se le plante violemment dans le bars gauche.**

AAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHH

HH !

**elle remonte le scalpel jusqu'à son coude elle hurle, des larmes de douleur coulent de ses yeux, le sang coule a flot,son bras n'est plus visible le sang le cache complètement, une énorme flaque de sang est entrain de grossir de plus en plus. Une fois que tout son bras est ouvert, elle prend une bande soin et éponge le sang de son bras pour lire une partie du code. Elle souffre, elle n'en peut plus, elle pleur à cause de la douleur, et elle hurle aussi de douleur. Elle regarde le code. **

94 !

Hershey sa va ? **Demande Geoffrey angoissé.**

J'ai vraiment trop mal, je peut même plus bouger mon bras AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! Geoffrey j't'en prit regarde la deuxième partie du code pour moi AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Attend je peut pas t'ouvrir le bras, c'est impossible, je peut faire plein de chose mais la … c'est au dessus de mes force !

On n'a pas le choix Geoffrey … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! Si tu le fait pas on va tous mourir à cause de ces bombes … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Bon d'accord, donne moi le scalpel. Il reste combien de temps ? … oh non moins 13 minutes ! Allez courage Hershey !

**Geoffrey ouvre alors le bras droit d'Hershey, elle hurle et pleur de douleur la flaque de sang en dessous d'elle continue de grossir, son bras disparaît sous son sang. Quand Geoffrey à fini d'ouvrir le bras d'Hershey, n'en pouvant plus la chatte tombe à terre, Geoffrey se met à genoux, et avec une bande de soin éponge le bras, et lis l'autre partie du code sur l'os du bras de sa compagne.**

19 … Hershey tient bon t'a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais sa va allez, je vais te panser les bras et on va le plus vite possible, allez tient bon ma grande.

**Geoffrey panse alors bras d'Hershey. Mighty avance vers le digicode il commence taper le code. Mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas.**

9419 ne marche pas …

ben essaye 1994 !

c'est ce que j'allai faire, je suis pas idiot, Knuckles ! … Ça m'apprendra à penser tout haut ! **Marmonne le tatoo.**

**Mighty tape alors le code, la porte s'ouvre.**

Allez venez ! Il nous reste à peine 6 minutes ! **Réplique Mighty.**

Ça va aller Hershey! Je vais porter Tails et on va aller à la salle suivante !

D'accord Geoffrey … mais tu croit que tu vas pouvoir le porter facilement ? Avec t'a jambe blesser, tu va avoir du mal à marcher.

Peut-être, mais j'arriverais déjà plus facilement à le porter que toi ! Et puis je boite, je boite ça se difficile à marcher, mais j'y arriverait! Allez faut qu'on se dépêche !

**Les survivants passe alors la porte pour se diriger vers la prochaine manche du ''jeu''. Une fois que tous le monde à passé la porte, Knuckles s'apprête à fermer la porte, quand il entend …**

Attend ne ferme pas cette porte tout de suite !

**Knuckles regarde à qui appartient cette voix, car elle lui semble familière. Quand l'échidné s'aperçoit qui lui parle, il est subjugué et heureux.**

Wave ? Wave c'est bien toi !

Oui ! Alors ne ferme pas cette porte s'il te plaît !

**Knuckles ouvre alors grand la porte pour Wave. Une fois qu'elle les à rejoint, l'échidné ferme la porte.**

Wave comment t'a fait pour survivre ? **Demande l'échidné.**

C'est grâce à Jet et à Rotor !

Comment ça ?

**Wave raconte ce qui lui est arrivé dans la salle ou elle se trouvait.**

**(flash-back)**

**Wave se tord de douleur, les mygales continuent de la mordre. L'hirondelle voit sa vie défilée devant ses yeux, elle sent sa dernière arrivé. À un moment elle voit deux ombre qui s'approche d'elle, et qui enlèvent les mygales de son corps.**

Jet ! Rotor !

Oui c'est bien nous ! Tu veux que ça soit qui d'autre ? … Rotor tu peut la porter jusqu'à la porte ?

Bien sûr !

**Rotor porte Wave une fois dépasser le dôme, et et arrivé près de la porte Jet approche une seringue du bras droit de l'hirondelle.**

Attend, attend Jet ! C'est, c'est quoi ça ?

C'est le vaccin !

Mais, mais pourquoi tu l'utilise pas sur toi, ou sur rotor ?

Donne nous une seul bonne raison de le faire !

Vous avez tous les deux faillit mourir, Rotor parce qu'il était prisonnier. Et toi parce que tu as voulut le sauver, alors que moi, … alors que moi j'ai voulut vous sauver, … et je n'es fait qu'empiré les choses.

Dit pas ça Wave. Tu as aussi voulut nous sauver. Et je m'en voudrait que tu soit morte, et moi toujours vivant …

je pense la même chose Wave !

Tu voit Wave, Rotor aussi et de mon avis. Alors donne moi ton bras, je te soigne, tu t'en vas rejoindre les autres et tu survie jusqu'à la fin, d'accord !

… d'accord Jet !

**Wave tend alors le bras, Jet lui injecte le vaccin, à peine a t-il finit d'injecter le vaccin a l'hirondelle, qu'il commence à avoir des convulsions, il tombe à terre, ses convulsions continue. Wave s'arrache la seringue du bras, et essaye de calmer ses convulsions.**

Jet, jet ! Sa va aller, sa va allez ! Calme toi, calme toi ! Tu va t'en sortir !

**Les convulsions ont cesser, Jet est étendu sur le ventre, il ne bouge plus. Wave retourne le faucon sur le dos, et essaye de le réveiller.**

Jet relève toi allez ! Allez réveille toi ! Jet, jet … JET !

Wave … jet est mort ! Allez sèche tes larmes, et vas rejoindre les autres !

Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

Je vais rester ici, je vais tenir compagnie à Jet, et … tu connais la suite.

Rotor … !

**Wave et Rotor se serre dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Soudain le morse commence à avoir des convulsions**

Rotor … !

**le morse tombe au sol, Wave essaye que calmer Rotor, mais très vite il ne bouge plus. L'hirondelle s'agenouille, ferme les yeux, et pleure. Après quelque seconde elle se lève et s'en va les larme aux yeux. Quand elle arrive dans la salle ou est allongé le corps d'Amy, elle regarde le marteau, la dépouille de l'hérissonne. Wave tombe à genoux elle continue de pleurer, et aussi de ne rien dire. Très vite elle entend un tic-tac dans la salle d'à coté, elle va voir se qui produit le tic tac, quand elle voit les bombe à clou, elle regarde droit devant elle, quand elle voit Knuckles qui commence à fermer la porte elle se précipite vers l'échidné avant qu'il ferme la porte.**

**(retour au présent)**

voilà, vous connaissaient toute l'histoire !

wave, t'a survécu, c'est ça le principal. Et maintenant on va sortir d'ici continuer à se battre pour survivre !

Ta raison Knuckles ! Allons-y!

**Les survivant continuent alors le cheminement du jeu.**


	7. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemble

**Pendant ce temps Julie-su rencontre le père d'Antoine.**

Bonjours Julie-su ! Tu n'aurai pas vue Antoine ? Je le cherche depuis se matin.

Quoi Antoine aussi à disparu !

Comment ça aussi ?

Plusieurs de mes amis on disparus ! Je les cherche depuis ce matin !

Qui d'autre à disparus ?

Il y a Sally,Knuckles , Tails, Son …

**À ce moment une hyène en chaussure et blouse blanche arrive.**

Général D'Coolette ! Vous n'avez pas vu Geoffrey et Hershey ? Je les cherchent pour une visite médical, pour vérifier si ils vont bien après leur dernière mission, mais depuis ce matin impossible de les trouver !

Ah ! Julie-su, je te présente le docteur Jack. Le nouveau docteur de l'armée ! Il est ici depuis environ deux semaines.

Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! **Dit la hyène en faisant le baise-main à Julie-su.**

Gentleman à se que je voit ! **Répond t-elle. **Bon revenons à se qu'on disait tout-à-l'heure. Vous avez dit que vous les chercher depuis ce matin, c'est bien ça ?

Oui ! Pourquoi ?

Parce que plusieurs de mes amis on eu aussi disparus je les cherche depuis le début de la journée. Vous les chercher depuis quand ?

Environ 9 heures.

Et moi je les cherche depuis un peut plus tôt. Ils ont sûrement disparus en même temps, et avec un peut de chance ils doivent être au même endroit ! Si en trouve un on devrait trouver les autres.

Tu as raison ! Mais il faudrait que tu nous dise qui à disparus ? **Demande le général.**

Il a Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Sally, Élias, et Éspio ! Et aussi Antoine maintenant !

Ça fait 7 personne qui on disparus. Et avec Geoffrey et Hershey ça en fait 9! ou es ce qu'ils on bien pus passer ? ** Se demande le docteur.**

Je n'en sait rien ! Mais je pense qu'ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, il est que 1 heure de l'après-midi. Même si ils y a Sonic avec eux, je ne pense pas qu'ils ont décider de partir très loin.

Vous avez raison général. Je vais continuer de les chercher. … Je vais retourné chez Éspio, Vector et Charmy ont peut-être du nouveau ! Si vous trouver quelque chose qui ont lien avec leur disparition prévenez moi s'il-vous-plais.

Bien entendu !

Merci général ! Maintenant je doit y allez ! Au revoir !

Au revoir Julie-su j'espère que tu les retrouvera.

**Julie-su s'en les quittes et repart à la recherche de ses amis.**

**Pendant ce temps les joueurs arrivent dans une salle où plusieurs hublots en verre sont incrusté dans les murs, des bocaux en verre sont accroché au plafond par des chaîne. une télévision s'allume**

Voici une nouvelle partie ! Dans cette salle il y a 9 compartiment de sécurité mais seulement 5 peuvent s'ouvrir ! Les clefs qui ouvre les différent compartiment sont dans ces bocaux, il vous faudra vous dépêcher pour les trouver ! Car dans 1 minute 30 les compartiments se verrouillerons, et le plafond s'abaissera jusqu'à vous écraser entièrement le corps. Saurez-vous faire les bon choix ? Vivre ou mourir à vous de choisir !

**La télévision s'éteint et le chronomètre débute.**

Seulement 1 minute 30 ! Et seulement 5 compartiments ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! **Dit Bunnie en posant Mina au sol avent de prendre un kendo-stick, et de donner le deuxième à ****Mighty.**

**Bunnie et Mighty commence à briser les bocaux les uns après les autres, un cylindre métallique tombe de chaque bocal, Wave en attrape un, elle regarde les extrémités du cylindre et les serrures des compartiments.**

C'est plat ! Et il faut une forme géométrique !

**Après plusieurs clefs ramassé Geoffrey trouve un cylindre surmonté d'un triangle, il cherche la bonne serrure, une fois qu'il la trouvé il ouvre le hublot, et place le corps de Tails à l'intérieur, il regarde rapidement et attentivement le compartiment, puis se tourne vers les autres.**

J'ai l'impression que les compartiments sont assez grand pour deux personnes on va sûrement pouvoir tous survivre.

Génial ! Maintenant dépêche-toi d'entrer à l'intérieur ! … non attend aide plutôt Mina à entrer dedans, avec sa jambe cassé elle arrivera pas à entrer toute seul. ** Lui dit Knuckles.**

**Geoffrey aide Mina à entrer dans la cellule et ferme le hublot. Très vite Wave trouve une clef surmonté d'une étoile à six branches, quand elle à trouvé la bonne serrure, elle l'ouvre et propose à Hershey de rentrer en première, une fois entrer dedans Wave ferme le hublot. Puis Knuckles ramasse une clef surmonté d'un carré, et ouvre le cadenas correspondant, et demande à Sally de venir se mettre à l'abri, une fois rentrer Knuckles ferme le hublot. Et enfin Geoffrey attrape une clef surmonté d'un hexagone, il ouvre le verrou similaire et se met en sécurité.**

Dépêchez-vous ?

On arrive, on finit de chercher la dernière clef et c'est bon ! **Explique Mighty.**

Je continue de casser les bocaux ! Toi cherche la clef OK ?

OK !

**Mighty cherche alors la clef. Très vite il la trouve, mais des morceaux de verre provenant d'un bocal que Bunnie vient de casser, tombe sur son visage et le fait reculer, il essaye de reprendre son équilibre en prenant appuis sur quelque chose, mais chute à coté de la télévision en s'appuyant dessus, et lui tombe dessus. Bunnie se précipite alors vers lui et enlève télévision du corps du tatou.**

Sa va allez Mighty ! Sa va allez !

**Mighty montre la clef à Bunnie. En prenant la clef la lapine s'aperçoit qu'au niveau de son cœur un bout de verre et planter, elle essaye de le retirer, mais Mighty repousse son bras.**

Mais qu'es ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu veux pas que je te l'enl ...

t'occupe pas de moi prend cette clef et rentre te mettre en sécurité ! La forme est un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Moi je vais me débrouiller tous seul !

**Mighty donne la clef à Bunnie qui à contre cœur laisse le tatou à terre, et se dirige vers le compartiment de sécurité adéquate. Au même moment Mighty se lève et regarde le temps restant ''10 secondes'', il se dépêche de se diriger vers l'un de ces point de survie, il s'avance de plus en plus, avec le soutien de ses amis, qu'en il arrive à un mètre du compartiment au et Geoffrey, il tend la ma pour attraper sa main, mais trop tard le minuteur indique 0. les compartiments se ferme, et se verrouille. Ses amis hurle de désespoir, de tristesse et tape sur la vitre.**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOONNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNN !

**le plafond commence à s'affaisser, Mighty essaye de briser le verre des hublots en frappant dessus, mais rien ne se passe. Son instinct de survie le fait monter sur le socle en verre ou était posé la télévision, et essaie de retenir le plafond, mais bien évidement c'est un échec total. Il descend du socle et se dirige vers la porte, pour essaye de la briser, mais le plafond continue sa descente, et le tatou doit se mettre à genoux pour casser la porte. Ses amis ne peuvent presque plus voir se qu'il se qui se passe, mais de toute façon ils ne regarde plus depuis longtemps, il ont tous leur tête caché dans leurs bras. Le plafond et encore plus bas, les bocaux restant, le socle et la télévision, sont quasi détruit. Mighty rampe pour cassé la porte, finalement il arrive à briser une partie de la porte, et passe par l'ouverture,mais a peine à t-il passer le torse que le plafond commence à écraser son ventre et ses jambes il ne peut plus les bouger, et avancer. Tous ses os en-dessous de plafond craque, son tibia gauche lui transperce la peau et est à moitiez visible, il hurle de douleur.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHH !

**n'en pouvant plus Mighty s'écroule au sol, et le morceau de verre lui crève le cœur, tandis que le plafond et le sol gris rougisse avec le sang du pauvre tatou, qui meurt petit a petit, avec le cœur percé, et la trois-quart du corps écrasé, il n'a même plus la force d'hurler, après 15 secondes qui lui semble une éternité, le plafond touche le sol, et Mighty finit par mourir dans la souffrance, son sang coule jusqu'à son visage, et le rougi. Le tatou qui est mort les yeux ouvert semble regarder sa souffrance. Dans les compartiments ses amis sont en pleurs, la tristesse, et la rage les a tellement envahit qu'il ne s'aperçoivent pas qu'une fumé blanche les submergent, et les endorment. Au même moment le plafond remonte et deux ombres encapuchonner apparaissent, elles regardent le corps de Mighty, qui au trois-quart n'est plus qu'un amas de chaire, d'os brisé et de sang. Les ombres s'avancent, une des deux essuie d'un coup de main son épaule droite car le sang du tatou qui se trouvent au plafond lui tomber dessus. Les deux ombres s'approche des cellules, et les ouvrent.**

**Pendant ce temps Julie-su retourne à la maison d'Éspio pour voir si Vector et Charmy, on du nouveau de leurs côté.**

Vector ! Charmy!

Oui ! Entre Julie-su ! **Lui dit le crocodile.**

Merci! Vous avez de nouveau au sujet d'Éspio ?

Non ! Mais Vector à était à la maison de Mighty, pour voir si Éspio est allez chez lui, mais Mighty, ne répond pas non-plus !

Oui ! J'y suis rester une demi-heure, et il n'est pas là. Pourtant sa porte et ouverte, et rien n'a bouger. Tout comme ici.

C'est pas vrai ! Ne me dite pas qu'il à disparu lui aussi ?

Et t'a apprit quelque chose sa disparition, et sur celle de Knuckles, de Sonic, et de Tails ?

Non Charmy, mais malheureusement j'ai, découvert que Sally, Élias, Antoine, Geoffrey et Hershey on eux disparue, depuis ce matin il sont introuvable !

QUOI ?** Hurle les deux amis.**

Oui, sa fait 9 disparition, et avec Mighty sa nous en fait 10 ! Pourquoi ils ont disparus ? Qu'es ce qu'il leur arrive ? Je comprend rien !

**Soudain le générale D'Coolette arrive chez Éspio.**

Bonjours Vector, bonjours Charmy. Julie-su il faudrait que tu vienne chez Geoffrey et Hershey.

Pourquoi ?

Le docteur Jack à trouver quelque chose !

J'arrive tous de suite !

Je vient aussi !

J'vous suis aussi ! **Continue Charmy.**

**Ils partent alors chez Geoffrey et Hershey. Arrivé cher eux il découvre le docteur Jack debout devant la porte grande ouverte, et d'autre personne derrière, à l'intérieur de la maison.**

Alors qu'avez-vous découvert ?

Regardez Julie-su !

**Jack passe une lumière bleu devant l'intérieur de la porte. Des empruntes digital apparaissent.**

Sont son des empruntes !

Oui ! Mais n'importe lesquelles ! Ont les à identifié sont sont les empruntes de Quack ! **Explique la hyène.**

Le docteur Quack ?

Oui ! Mais se n'ai pas tout, les investigateur on découvert une seringue sous le placard qu'il y as ici. On a analysé le reste sérum à l'intérieur.

Et alors ? ** Demande Charmy.**

Alors c'est un sérum neuro-tranquillisant et soporifique !

Alors ça veut dire que …

Exactement Julie-su ! Il ne se sont pas enfuit, il ont était kidnappé !

QUOI ? MAIS POURQUOI QUACK FERAIT SA ? **Hurlent Julie-su, et les deux autres.**

Je n'en sait rien ! Sa c'est a vous de le découvrir moi je suis juste le médecin ! Par contre se que je peut vous dire c'est qu'il y a du sang sur le sol, et qu'il appartient à Quack et Geoffrey !

Geoffrey à sans doute su les intentions de Quack, et il sûrement essayer de se défendre. **Explique Julie-su.**

C'est ce que je pense aussi ! Quack avait tout planifié, mais il ne savait qu'il allait devoir se battre, pendant qu'il se défendait, il à du reprendre appui sur la porte, et dans la précipitation il n'a pas pensé à essuyé ses emprunte.

Mais comment Quack a t-il réussi a faire ça ? Il étaient deux contre lui, et Quack est borne et moins fort Geoffrey ! **Fait remarquer Vector.**

C'est vrai ! J'en conclut, alors deux chose : soit il y réussi à anesthésié Hershey, et Geoffrey s'en apercevant, commence à la défendre, se qui expliquerait qu'une seringue se retrouve sous le meuble, et dans un coup de chance pendant le règlement de compte arrive a anesthésier notre espion ! Ou alors Quack a des complices !

**Un des investigateur descend les escaliers.**

Vous devriez venir voir, on n'a trouver quelque d'intéressant !

**Il monte alors à l'étage.**

Regardez ! **Dit l'investigateur en regardant le mur.**

**Ils regardent le mur.**

Il n'y a rien

C'est ce qu'on c'est dit aussi. Mais regardez de plus près général !

**Le détective passe une lumière bleu devant le mur.**

''ON … VAS … JOUER … À … UN … JEU''. Qu'es ce que sa veut dire ?

Je n'en sait rien ! Mais regardez … sur le lit …

**l'enquêteur prend un objet sur le lit, et le donne à Julie-su.**

Une pièce de puzzle ?

Bon alors … il y a marquer, on vas jouer à un jeu sur le mur, et une pièce de puzzle est sur le lit ! Sa veut sire quoi ? **Se demande Vector.**

Une pièce et une inscription, Une pièce et une inscription, Une pièce et une inscription ! Il y as sûrement un rapport logique ! Mais lequel ? **Se questionne Julie-su.**

**Soudain une explosion se fait entendre.**

Qu'es ce qui se passe Jack ? **demande le général.**

Je n'en sait rien !

**Un autre inspecteur arrive.**

C'EST DES BOMBES INCENDIAIRE ELLES ONT EXPLOSER UN PEUT PARTOUT DANS LA MAISON !

QUOI ? IL FAUT PARTIR ET VITE AVANT QU'ON BRULE AVEC LA MAISON ! H**urle Vector !**

**La maison brûle extrêmement vite et, tout les occupant sont vite submerger sous les flammes. **

ON A PLUS LE CHOIX ! IL VAS FALOIR SAUTER À TRAVERT LES FENÊTRES !

D'ACCORD JULIS-SU ! CHARMY ENVOLE-TOI ET ESSAIE DE VIOR SI TU VOIS QUACK ! C'EST LUI QUI À DU LES FAIRE EXPLOSER !

D'ACCORD VECTOR !

**Julie-su, Vector et tous les autre qui se situe à l'étage saute alors à travers les fenêtres. Mais quand Charmy commence à s'envoler une poutre lui tombe dessus, Julie-su s'en aperçoit et essaie de l'enlever mais n'y arrive pas.**

VECTOR VIENS M'AIDEZ LA POUTRE ET TROP LOURDE !

QU'ES CE QUE TU DIT ? OH NON !

**Vector en voyant la scène se précipite pour l'aider, et arrivent enfin à enlever la poutre. Et finissent par sautez dehors. Une fois à terre Julie-su se relève et demande.**

Tout le monde et sain et sauve ?

Je croit que oui !

**Charmy redescend.**

Alors tu l'a vue ? **Demande le crocodile**

Non je ne l'ai pas vu désolé !

Il n'était pas ici ! **S'exprime Julie-su.**

Comment tu voit ça ? **Réplique le crocodile.**

Regarde !

**Julie-su prend un objet métallique et a moitiez détruit qui se trouve au sol et le donne à Vector.**

Attention c'est électrique !

Mais c'est …

exactement un minuteur ! Tout était planifier !

**Le docteur jack et le général D'Coolette apparaissent.**

Général regardez se qu'on a trouver un minuteur ! Sa veut dire que l'explosion était prémédité.

Donc Quack n'était pas ici ? **dit le général**

Oui … attendez je croit que je vient de comprendre. La disparition de nos amis, l'inscription sur le mur, la pièce de puzzle, la maison qui brûle ! Tout ça est un jeu ! Il va falloir qu'on découvre tout les indice et quand on les aura tous, on aura alors un tout, qui nous mènera à eux. Comme les pièce d'un puzzle! Chaque pièce vus indépendamment ne veulent rien dire, mais une fois assemblé et vus dans leur ensemble tout s'explique et est cohérent. Il nous reste encore plusieurs réponse à trouver, comme pourquoi eux et maintenant ?

Tu … tu croit que c'est ça Julie-su ?

Il n'y pas de doute Vector ! Il va falloir qu'on continuent à chercher des indice, mais cette tous ensemble. Je ne sait pas combien on temps devant nous, ou même si on en a. alors il je propose de se dépêcher. Il est à peine 1 heure 30, et si on n'a du temps à mon avis c'est pas toute la journée !

Il va falloir formé des équipes, pour être plus rapide qui va avec qui.

Je vais avec Vector ! **Dit Charmy.**

Moi je vais allez avec toi Julie-su ! **Réplique le général.**

Bon ben j'ai pas le choix j'y vais tous seul ! **Finit le docteur Jack.**

Très bien alors allons-y !

**les différent groupent parte alors chacun de leur côté pour chercher des indices sur la disparition de leurs amis.**


	8. Encore un effort !

**Pendant ce temps Sally vient de se réveiller à nouveau. **

Qu'es ce qui se passe ? pourquoi je suis ici ? J'étais dans un compartiment tout-à-l'heure. ! Pourquoi je suis ici maint …

**à ce moment elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est attaché au mur par le ventre, et par le cou et les bras a une voiture. Knuckles est au volant.**

KNUCKLES RÉVEILLE-TOI !

Hein qu'es ce que … ? QU'ES SE QUI SE PASSE ? POURQUOI JE SUIS ICI ?

**Knuckles essaie de s'avancer vers avant, mais le cuire du siège est fondu sur sa peau et le retient.**

C'EST PAS VRAI ? MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ?

QU'ES CE QUI CE PASSE ? QU'ES CE QUI T'ARRIVE

J'PEUT PAS BOUGER LE CUIR DU SIÈGE ET FONDU SUR MON DOS !

**À ce moment tout les lumière s'allume. Sally et Knuckles tourne leur regard partout autour d'eux et voient, Geoffrey au sol avec une chaîne sur son pied gauche, et Bunnie et également à terre avec une chaîne au poignet droit. Tails juste devant eux attaché sur une porte par les bras et la taille. Hershey, elle, a un collier autour du cou relier à un enrouleur, mais l'enrouleur est derrière des grandes lames de rasoir, disposé en V. Mina est sur une table les bras écarté et sanglés, elle sanglé aussi par les jambes, et la taille par des sangle en métal. Et Wave dans une cage grillager, rempli de fil barbelée. Ils commence tous à se réveiller. Sauf Tails qui est toujours sous l'influence du vaccin qui essaie de combattre le poison. **

Hmmmm on est où la ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ici moi ?

J'en sait rien Geoffrey ! Moi aussi je suis attaché !

C'est quoi ce collier ? Il est relier à qu … ? **Hershey tourne la tête dernière elle.** Oh non … comment on retire se truc ? COMMENT ON RETIRE SE TRUC ?

Pourquoi je suis attaché ici ? QU'ES CE QUI PASSE ? C'EST QUOI ÇA ? **Stresse Mina.**

AAAAAHH ! c'est quoi ça ? Des barbelés ! C'est pas vrai ! J'suis prisonnière des barbelé ! Comment je sort d'ici ? COMMENT JE SORT D'ICI ?

CALMEZ-VOUS ! IL FAUVER TROUVER UN MOYEN DE S'EN SORTIR ! ET ON N'Y ARRIVERA PAS SI ON COMENCE À PANIQUER TOUS COMME ÇA !** Hurle Knuckles.**

**Un silence s'installe.**

On est tous ici ? Ouf c'est déjà ça !

Oui on est ici Geoffrey ! **Répond Sally.**

Eh regardé par terre !

Pourquoi Knuckles ? **Demande Bunnie.**

Regarde j'te dit ! Il y a un cadavre à terre !

**En effet un cadavre en blouse blanche et au sol, un pistolet dans la main droite qui est étendu devant son crane. ****Il à un ****trou dans le crane, sa blouse blanche et presque totalement rougie par le sang qui, coule de sa tête. Les traits de son visage ne sont pas visible car le sang les caches.**

Qui es-ce ? **Demande Mina.**

Probablement le docteur Quack ! On n'a plus eu de nouvelle de lui depuis des jours. **Répond Sally qui voit le corps de loin.**

Pourquoi il c'est tiré une balle dans le crane ?

J'en sait rien Mina ! Peut-être que si on trouve un enregistrement, il nous expliquera pourquoi on se retrouve ici alors que tous-à-l'heure nous étions dans des cavités de sécurité.

Justement Sally, il y en a un sur le siège a coté de moi !

**Knuckles met l'enregistrement en marche.**

Bonjours ceci est une nouvelle partie, vous êtes tous dans des situation, bien différente, mais vous êtes tous lié, chacune de vos vie est attaché au autres, vous ne pouvez survivre qu'en vous entraidant les uns les autres, en temps normal, ceci et facile pour vous. Mais c'est en vous entraidant que vous déclencherez le compte-à-rebours. Vous avez 2 heures, pour vous libérer, et sortir de cette pièce. Il y a un homme avec vous,quand on a une telle dose de poison dans le sang, il n'y plus qu'une solution ! … Qui seras évincés du jeu ? La vie ou la mort ? À vous de choisir !

**Un minuteur indiquant 2:00 se met en marche.**

OH c'est pas vrai ! **Se plaint la mouffette.**

**Geoffrey essaie de briser sa chaîne avec ses couteaux mais rien n'a faire, les chaînes n'ont même pas une éraflure. Énerver il lance les deux couteaux qui lui reste.**

Attend Geoffrey ! Donne-moi un de tes couteaux !

Pourquoi ?

Je vais me défaire de ce siège.

Attend tu ne veut pas te couper la peau et la chaire ?

Si ! De toute façon on n'a pas le choix, si on veut sortir d'ici il faut que l'un de nous se libère, et essaie de sauvez les autres.

C'est vrai.

**Geoffrey avance pour récupérer un de ses couteau, il essaie d'avancer au maximum pour attraper le couteau, mais la chaîne est trop courte, et l'espion n'arrive pas à attraper la lame, il essaye quand même d'avancer, soudain un clic se fait entendre. Et le magnéto de la voiture se met en marche.**

Bonjours Knuckles. Tu as sans doute remarquer que le siège auquel tu es assis et fondu sur ton dos. Cela n'est pas sans raison, tu découvrir que certain choix amène à faire des sacrifice. Si tu n'arrive pas à attraper le levier, les crics tomberons, et la voiture avanceras, et tes deux amis se trouvant devant et derrière la voiture et toi y laisserons leur peau. Arrivera tu as faire le bon choit. Tu as trente secondes. La vie ou la mort ? À toi de choisir !

**La voiture et le chronomètre se mette en marche. Knuckles s'avance pour attraper le levier. Sally et les autres l'encourage. Knuckles hurle de douleur, sa peau et sa chaire s'arrache de son dos le sang coule abondamment. Le temps continue d'avancer. Le dos de Knuckles et ensanglanté et complètement arraché du siège, il hurle, il n'en peut plus, ils aimerait que tous soit déjà finit, mais finit par attraper le levier, et à le tiré. L'échidné regarde le temps qui lui restais. Le chronomètre indique 00:01.**

AAAAAAHHHH ! On à eu chaux !

Bravo Knuckles! Bravo t'a était super ! Maintenant va libérer Tails, et vient me libérer après !

OK !

**Knuckles sort et libère Tails, une fois fais Knuckles le pose au sol, et va libérer Sally. Quand Sally est libre, un pendule tombe, et se balance au dessus de Mina. Un magnéto tombe du pendule. Sally l'allume.**

Bonjours Mina, à cette instant tu te sent impuissante ! Si tu veut sortir vivante de cette épreuve, tu devras faire confiance à tes ami. Pour ce faire un de tes amis devra appuyer sur les boutons prévus à cette effet, mais les effet secondaire sont que ses mains seront réduit à néant, ses os seront brisé, réduis en poussière,le pendule reviendra à sa place initiale, tes sangles seront ouverte, et tu sera libre. Mais dépêchez-vous car les sangle qui l'attache sont incrusté de lame de rasoir, si vous prenez trop de temps, elle risque de saignez jusqu'à la mort. Allez-vous faire le sacrifice de vos main pour la sauver ? Vous avez 1 minute ! Vivre ou mourir ? Choisissez !

Il faut qu'on mette nos deux main à l'intérieur ? Moi je peut pas le faire, je n'ai plus qu'un bras ! Et toi, tu ne peut plus bouger ton bras droit ! On a plus qu'une seul solution !

**Knuckles tourne le regard vers Tails. Sally l'arrête immédiatement.**

Attend, attend, attend, attend ! Tu va pas prendre Tails quand même ?

On a pas le choit Sally, Geoffrey et les autres ne peuvent rien faire ! Et nous aussi … on peut pas faire autrement ! … et puis je suis sûr que c'est ce qui ferait si il était éveiller.

Bon d'accord ! Vas-y ! **Se résigne Sally.**

**Knuckles prend le corps Tails, il place les mains du renard sur les boutons prévue à cette effet, et les plaque de métal au dessus de ses mains s'abaissent, et commence à les compresser, puis ses os commence à craquer, le sang gicle de ses mains. Il y a juste les bouts de deux de ses doigt qui sont poser sur le boutons qui ne sont pas brisé, mais sinon ses deux main sont en morceaux. Quand t-au pendule il descend de plus en plus, il n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de la Mina, qui essaie instinctivement de se libéré des sangle mais plus elle bouge, plus les lames la lacère, elle hurle de douleur, elle n'en peut plus, le sang coule de plus en plus. Knuckles et Sally ne peuvent pas regarder, Knuckles qui tien Tails par la taille, pour pas qu'il tombe, n'en peut plus de cette situation, il est à deux de lâcher Tails, mais il sait que si il le fait, et que les doigt du renard glisse des boutons, cela signera l'arrêt de mort de Mina, après une trentaines de seconde qui leurs paraissent interminable, le pendule revient a sa position initial, et les sangle s'ouvre, les plaque se relève, Knuckles retire les mains de Tails de la machine, les mains du renard son détruite, la plupart de ses os sont apparent, et le sang coule à flot, Sally essaie d'aider Mina a descendre.**

Sa va aller Mina ?

AAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Oui sa va allez ! Mais tu pense que les mains de Tails, vont pouvoir être soigné ?

Oui … enfin je l'espère. Mais toi aussi tu es bien blessé !

Non ça va allez ! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

**une fois que Mina est descendu de la machine, un minuteur s'allume et indique 15:00, un magnéto descend du plafond par une chaîne, Sally aide Mina à se mettre assise par terre, Knuckles lui, allonge Tails au sol, prend le magnéto pour l'allumer.**

Bonjour Wave, à l'instant où je te parle tu est enfermé dans une cage de 3 mètre sur 4, remplit de barbelés, mais sa ça tu as du le remarquer depuis longtemps. En faite cette cage est un cheminement jusqu'à la liberté, si tu veux sortir d'ici, tes amis doivent t'aider à te repérer, et te guider, pour cela il y a un plan placé à l'intérieur d'un boite teinté. Pour permettre à la boite de s'ouvrir et dévoilé le plan, il devra placer ses pieds sur les marques indiqués, des clous sortirons alors du sol, il vous faudra prendre les deux pinces qui se trouve sur la cage, et fermer le circuit pour ouvrir la boite. À la fin du temps impartie, les bougies qui se trouvent au-dessus de toi tomberons sur la grille, et je tien à précisé que les barbelé, et la cage sont recouvert d'un produit hautement inflammable. Vous avez 15 minutes ! La vie ou la mort ? Choisissez !

**Le minuteur se met en marche.**

Bon je vais y allez ! **Dit l'échidné.**

**Knuckles avance jusqu'à la boite, il place ses pieds sur les marques, un bruit de métal se fait entendre, et Knuckles hurle de douleur.**

KNUCKLES QU'ES CE QUE TU AS ?

**Sally baisse la tête, et s'aperçoit que les clous sont planté dans les pied de Knuckles. Les clous sont large de 3 centimètre et sont recouverts de sang, il dépasse d'environ 10 centimètre des pieds de l'échidné, qui se mord les lèvre pour ne pas crier. **

Oh non ! KNUCKLES SA VA ? …

Oui … sa va … ! Vas chercher … les pinces … et ferme le circuit !

**Sally s'avance alors vers la cage, elle décroche les pinces, elle en profite pour regarder le temps restant, le minuteur indique 13:05, elle retourne aux côtés de Knuckles, et en fermant les yeux accroche les pinces sur les clous. Knuckles est alors électrocuté, la boite s'ouvre, et Knuckles s'écroule sur le plan. Sally elle, ne bouge pas elle est figé par la peur. Knuckles bouge les mains et prend appui sur le plan, il à du mal à resté sur debout, il garde ses mains sur les extrémités du plan pour rester debout.**

W … Wave … pour sortir … il … il faut que tu … avance … sur ta droite.

**Wave commence alors à allez doucement sur sa droite, les barbelés lui lacère et se plante dans sa peau, plus elle avance, plus les barbelés se plantes dans toute la chaire de son corps, le sang coule abondamment, les barbelé sont rougie par son sang, après 1 mètre 30, l'hirondelle arrache les barbelés planté dans sa chaire, elle hurle de douleur, le sang coule encore plus.**

Wave … maintenant … vas à … gauche.

**Wave suit donc les directions indiquer par Knuckles, elle avance tout doucement, les barbelés se plante plante de plus en plus dans son corps, elle hurle de plus en plus, elle n'en peut plus, la douleur lui fait couler des larmes. **

Tien bon Wave ! Tien bon ! Tu va réussir ! **La soutien Sally.**

Maintenant … va à … droite, puis … continue … tous droit.

**Wave arrache les barbelés plantés partout dans son corps, et continue le cheminement jusqu'à la sortir. Mais dans sa douleur n'a pas entendue tout se qu'a dit l'échidné, et se trompe en prenant le deuxième chemin, elle marche alors sur une dalle surélevée, le minuteur s'arrête sur 8:38.**

Le minuteur c'est stopper ! Wave tu peut av …

**Sally n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le minuteur se remet en marche, mais le temps restant indiqué, est 4,19.**

oh non ! VITE WAVE, IL TE RESTE À PEINE 4 MINUTES POUR SORTIR D'ICI ! **Panique Sally.**

Wave … va à droite … après je ne pourrait … plus t'aider … la plan s'arrête là.

**Wave suit alors avec le chemin que lui à indiqué Knuckles. Elle n'en peut plus, elle est lacérée, d'absolument partout, le sang coule de tout son corps, elle n'en peut plus elle utilise les force qui lui reste pour avancer, mais ses coupures sont si profonde, et douloureuse, qu'elle manque de s'écrouler tous les deux pas, mais elle et retenue par les barbelés, qui s'enfonce alors très profondément dans sa chaire, elle continue de chercher la sortie, mais à chaque mouvements de son corps, même juste en tournant la tête, les barbelé la balafre, après un temps de souffrance qui lui parais interminable elle aperçoit un morceau de cage manquante.**

La sortie !** Se dit l'hirondelle.**

**Elle avance alors jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher la cage, elle se rend alors compte que la sortis ****diminue. Elle se met donc à plat ventre, et rampe jusqu'à la sortie, laissant derrière elle une trace de sang qui la suit. Arrivé à la sortie, Sally lui tend la main pour l'aider à sortir, sans ****perdre un instant Wave attrape la main de l'écureuil. Mais quand t-elle passe la tête, les bougie tombe au-hasard sur la cage, qui prend rapidement feu, Sally se dépêche de sortir Wave de là. Wave, essaie d'avancer plus vite aussi. Quand le haut de son corps et libre la cage et totalement enflammé, Sally prend alors et deux bras de l'hirondelle, et la tire violemment vers elles. Mais une des jambe de l'hirondelle et déjà prit feu, voyant ça la princesse éteint rapidement les flamme à l'aide de son blouson en jean.**

Sa va Wave ?

Maintenant, oui sa va, mais je pourrait aller mieux aaaaaaaahhhhh, merci Sally, et merci à toi aussi Knuckles !

**Knuckles commence à soulever le pied droit, pour le faire glisser à travers le clous pour se libérer. L'échidné hurle de douleur, en bougeant sont pied il emmène avec lui la pince qui grince en glissant sur le clou ,une fois que sont pied est libéré du clou, ils retourne dans le sol, et Knuckles tombe le dos au sol.**

Knuckles tu va bien ? **Demande Sally.**

…

Knuckles ?

…

KNUCKLES !

**Sally se précipite vers Knuckles qui ne bouge plus, elle approche son oreille de la bouche du gardien.**

Oufff, il respire encore ! il est toujours vivant !

**Un compte-à-rebours à aiguille s'éclaire, à coté de l'enrouleur derrière Hershey, Sally s'avance et met en marche.**

Bonjours Hershey, comme tu à pu le remarquer, un fils passe dans ton collier et peut se tendre jusqu'à te décapiter sur ces lames de rasoir ! Pour survivre il faudra que un de tes ami, utilise sa main pour presser les deux boutons situé derrière les lames, mais tout aide demande un sacrifice, la marque qu'il aura représentera l'aide qu'il t'a donner pour récupérer la clef. Toute les dix secondes il seras marqué de l'aide qu'il t'a offert. À partir du moment ou il pressera les boutons un compte-à-rebours d'une minute se métra en marche. Vivre ou mourir ? À vous de choisir !

Je vais le faire !

Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire Sally ?

Oui Hershey ! J'en suis sûr. À cent pour cent !

Attend ne sait même pas qu'elle sera cette marque !** Lui explique Mina.**

C'est vrai ! Mais c'est vrai aussi, que si on ne fait rien Hershey va finir décapité sur ces lames !

**Sur ses mots, Sally marche et se place derrière les lame, à coté du minuteur, et avec deux de ses doigts appuie horizontalement sur les boutons, une tige métallique sort du socle et lui transperce la main. **

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

**Le compte-à-rebours se met en marche.**

Ou est cette clef ? OU EST CETTE CLEF ? **Hurle Hershey.**

**Hershey cherche du regard, partout, elle cherche cette clef rapidement, et angoissée, elle ne sait pas se qu'elle doit faire pour trouver la clef, et les cris que pousse Sally la frustre encore plus. Elle regarde partout ou la clef peut bien se trouver. Mais le temps passe vite et bientôt 4 tiges sont planté dans la main de l'écureuil. Mais tout n'est pas perdu.**

HERSHEY REGARDE LÀ, PAR TERRE ! **Hurle Bunnie.**

**Hershey obéis, et vois par terre, juste devant elle à quelque mètre à peine, une dalle manquante, ouverte, à l'intérieur un objet gris métallique. Hershey parcoure rapidement les 5 mètre qui la sépare de la dalle, elle prend la clef, mais dans la précipitation n'arrive pas à tout de suite trouver le cadenas qui ferme le collier, mais heureusement finit par mettre la main dessus, elle l'ouvre, et le retire. À peine une seconde après l'avoir retiré le fils se tend jusqu'au lame. Sally retire sa main ensanglanté et troué de l'appareil.**

Sally tout va bien ? Tu peut encore bouger tes doigts et ta main ?

AAAAAaaaahhhhh ! Oui Hershey je peut encore les bouger, il n'y a pas de problème. **Dit la princesse en bougeant ses doigt.**

Alors çà va ! Ouf ! Bon, il reste encore vous deux. Mais comment faire pour vous libérer ? Il n'y a rien qui vous es destiné pour l'instant ! Pas de compte-à-rebours ! Pas d'enregistrement ! Que des chaînes accrocher à vos pieds.

**À se moment une grande porte coulissante brune s'ouvre. Un magnéto est posé sur une table.**

Sa doit être la sortie ! Sally on va aider Mina, et les autre a sortir d'ici ! Ensuite on revient aider Bunnie et Geoffrey d'accord !

D'accord ! Et cette enregistrement va peut-être nous dire comment les libérer !

**Soudain Knuckles commence à se lever.**

Hmmmmmm ! Cette décharge était vraiment violente.

Knuckles t'es debout ? Il va falloir que tu aide alors ! Il faut qu'on sorte les blessés par la porte que tu voie là !

D'accord Hershey ! Bunnie et Geoffrey sont pas libérés ?

Non ! Avant de les libérés il va falloir, sortir d'ici puis revenir !

D'accord j'ai comprit !

**Knuckles prend alors Tails sur son dos, Hershey aide Mina à marcher, et Sally aide Wave à resté debout et à marcher. Arrivé derrière la porte Knuckles pose Tails au sol et met en marche le magnéto.**

Bonjours si vous écouté ceci c'est que vous avez survécus,. Mais cela veut dire également que deux de vos amis sont enchaîné. Mais vous ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux dés le moment où vous avez franchie la porte, un dispositif de protection c'est mis en route. Si vous asseyez de retourné à leurs côté une lame sortira du sol, et vous tranchera en deux sur le cou. On ne peut désactivé que de l'intérieure de la salle. Ils devront donc se débrouillez eux même pour sortir de là …

**la porte commence se refermé.**

Vous n'avez pas le choit pour les laissez vivre vous devrez les laissez se débrouiller seul. Arriverais vous à les laissés faire de leurs propres moyen ? Ou alors allez vous essayer de détruire la porte et de passer le système de sécurité au risque de mourir ? À vous de choisir !

**Knuckles commence à respiré fort, il serre les poings, jette le magnéto au sol, et l'écrase avec son pied.**

Ça tu va me le payer ! TU M'ENTEND QUI QUE TU SOIT TU VA ME LE PAYER !

Knuckles calme-toi sa ne change rien ! Ils fait qu'il se débrouille tous seuls ! Allez vient on vas sortir ! **Essaie de la calmer Sally**


	9. La partie est fini !

**Pendants ce temps en ville, Julie-su, avec l'aide du général D'Coolette, essaient de trouver des indices sur la disparition, de leurs amis. Elle décide de commencer par le début, et retourne chez Knuckles.**

Bon ont va d'abord voir si peut trouver des indices qui pourront nous mener jusqu'à Quack.

Exactement Julie-su, mais je ne croit pas que sa va être facile.

Moi aussi ! Mais si on ne fait rien, on ne les retrouvera peut-être jamais !

**Tout deux cherchent alors des indice, et des pistes qui pourrait les mener vers Quack, très vite Julie-su sort de la chambre.**

Générale regarder ! Une autre pièce de puzzle !

Maintenant c'est sûr ! Quack est passé ici, et il a kidnappé Knuckles.

Oui mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Je n'en sait r …

**les fenêtres et les portes de la maison se ferme par des volet métallique.**

Qu'es ce qui se passe ? **Hurle Julie-su.**

Je n'en rien ! Tout est bloquée !

**Dehors un Mobien caché par une cape noir et un masque de porc chevelu, tourne le dos à la maison, et pars doucement sans rien dire.**

**De leur côté Vector et Charmy qui sont retournés chez Éspio, cherche aussi des indice.**

Vector vient voir ! il y a une pièce de puzzle sur le lit !

Il doit sûrement en avoir une sur tout les lit de nos amis disparus !** Dit le crocodile en prenant la pièce.**

**Et pour eux aussi, les fenêtres et les portes de la maison se ferme par des volet métallique. **

Pourquoi tout se ferme d'un coup ?

Je n'en sait rien Charmy ! Mais par contre … hmmmmm… c'est impossible de l'ouvrir !** Dit**

**Vector en essayant de soulevé la porte métallique.**

**Une ombre avec une cape, et un visage masqué, regarde la maison, et par doucement sans parlé.**

**Et le docteur Jack, lui, es à la maison de Quack.**

Des seringues ! Des pièces de puzzle ! Les photo des disparus attaché sur le mur ! On te tien Quack ! Tu as des preuves que l'on cherchent ! Tu es fini !

**Comme pour les deux autres groupe, les fenêtres et les portes de la maison se ferme par des volet métallique. Dehors un Mobien caché par une cape noir et un masque de porc chevelu, tourne le dos à la maison.**

Leur partie va bientôt commencer !

**À ces mot le Mobien s'en va doucement, et ne dit plus un mot.**

**Et de leurs côté Bunnie et Geoffrey, sont toujours enchaîné.**

Comment on va sortir d'ici ? **Se demande la lapine **

je n'en sait rien ! Il faudrait trouver des clef, ou je sait pas quoi pour retirer ces chaînes !

REGARDE GEOFFREY !

Quoi ?

Il y a un enregistrement sous la voiture, il est peut-être pour nous !

Tu pense pouvoir l'attraper ?

J'espère !

**Bunnie se couche à plat ventre tend le bras pour attraper le magnéto, mais sans succès.**

Il bien trop loin ! Je peut pas l'attrapé comme ça !

Tu ne pas allongé tes bras pour l'attraper ?

Impossible en plus de mes réacteurs, les barbelés on détruit la plupart de mes capacité, voir toutes ! Tant qu'ils ne sont pas réparés, je ne peut rien faire … attend j'ai une idée

**Bunnie enlève sa veste en cuir et la déchire. Elle essaie à nouveau de reprendre le magnéto, elle arrive à attraper le magnéto.**

Ça y est c'est bon !

**La lapine l'allume.**

Bonjours Bunnie ! Bonjours Geoffrey ! Il ne reste plus que vous deux, si vous voulez sortir d'ici, il va falloir que vous regardiez au-delà du cœur que vous possédez. Mais dépêcher vous, dans environ 1 heure et demi, vous resterez coincé ici, jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Qu'allez vous décider ? Vivre ? Ou mourir ? À vous de choisir !

Il faut que l'on regarde au-delà du cœur que l'on possède ! Ça veut dire quoi ?

J'en ai pas la moindre idée ! **Répond Bunnie.**

**Geoffrey met ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en soufflant de désespoir, il sens alors une boite métallique dans sa poche. Il sort alors la boite. La boite est rouge et en forme de cœur.**

Qu'es ce que … ? Bunnie regarde ! Le voilà le cœur ?

Quoi ?

Regarde c'est ça le cœur dont il parlait ! Tu doit en avoir un dans une poche de ta veste.

**Bunnie prend sa veste, et cherche la même boite en forme de cœur.**

Je l'ai trouver !

**Bunnie et Geoffrey ouvrent leur boite. Dans la boite de Bunnie une clef, et un mot sont placé, Bunnie lis le message.**

''La clef ouvre le coffre caché derrière le X''. Qu'es ce que ça veut dire ? Geoffrey qu'es ce qu'il y a dans ta boite ?

**Dans la boite de Geoffrey est disposé : une clef, une balle de pistolet et un mot ou est écrit ''tu n'a jamais fait de mal à une fille, même celle qui ont essayer de faire disparaître de se monde. Maintenant si tu veux être sur de sortir vivant d'ici, tue Bunnie. N'oublie pas, avec son laser elle aurait eu une chance sauver Sonic et Antoine au début de la partie. Oseras-tu tué une de tes ami qui en deux ? Si tu décide de le faire le pistolet et derrière le X. Après avoir lu dans sa tête le papier, il froisse le papier dans sa main.**

Alors Geoffrey ! Il y a quoi dans ta boite ?

Hein ? … rien, il y a juste une clef, et un papier où est marqué dessus : la boite est derrière le X.

T'a l'aire troublé Geoffrey ! Sa va ?

Oui oui sa va ! … j'ai une question à te posé Bunnie.

Je t'écoute !

Pourquoi dans la deuxième salle, tu n'a pas utilisé ton laser pour détruire la cage en verre, et les sortir de là ?

… Si je ne l'ai pas fait … c'est parce que … si je l'avais fait … il y aurait eu un risque … que le laser envoie … une décharge sur le grillage … est nous aurez tous électrocuter … quand l'eau nous aurait … arrivé aux cheville !

D'accord je comprend.

**Geoffrey regarde la boite en forme de cœur, en la regardant précisément, il s'aperçoit que la boite, est plus petite à l'intérieur, qu'à l'extérieur, il prend alors le fond de la boite dans une de ses main, et s'aperçoit quelle à un double fond. Et en retire quatre photos, sur l'une, il y a la photo de sa maison entrain de brûler, avec Julie-su, Vector, et Charmy à l'intérieur qui regardent les mur, le regard figé de stupeur et de peur. La deuxième photo montre le général D'Coolette à terre, à coté de la maison de l'espion, des débris en flamme autour de lui. La troisième photo montre le docteur Jack enfermé dans la maison de Quack, une ombre masqué derrière lui. La dernière photo montre la maison de la mouffette, à moitié détruite par les flammes, qui est toujours consumé par les flammes. Geoffrey s'énerve et jette les photos au sol. **

C'est pas VRAI?

**la mouffette à des larmes qui lui coulent des yeux.**

Que se passe t-il Geoffrey ?

Celui qui nous à fait ça, il à aussi brûlé ma maison, et Julie-su, Vector, Charmy, et le Général D'Coolette, était à l'intérieur.

QUOI ?

Regarde-les tu comprendra.

**Bunnie s'avance, et tend le bras pour attraper les photos. Quand elle arrive à les prendre, elle les regardent, elle commence à avoir des larmes aux yeux.**

Ils ne nous à pas donné ces photos, juste pour nous faire pleurer, ils doit sûrement avoir un indice derrière !

**Bunnie retourne les photos, et c'est derrière la photo de la maison de Geoffrey en feu, que quelque mots sont marqué.**

'' Vous regardez toujours la lumière, des-fois c'est dans le noir que l'on voit le mieux''

''C'est dans le noir que l'on voit le mieux'' ça veut rien dire ?

Je croit avoir comprit ! Il faut qu'on éteigne la lumière. Et je croit pouvoir atteindre l'interrupteur.

**Bunnie avance le long du mur, elle tend les bras et éteins la lumière.**

Maintenant, il faut qu'on regarde, si on ne peut pas trouver des indices qui peuvent nous sortir d'ici !

Bunnie regarde derrière-toi ! Le X !

**Bunnie tourne la tête, sur le mur à côté d'elle une croix blanche apparais.**

comment on ne l'a pas vue avant ?

J'en sait rien Bunnie ! C'est sûrement une peinture phosphorescente qui ne peut se voir que dans le noir.

Attend je vais briser se mur !

**Bunnie donne alors plusieurs coups de de poings sur la croix, les briques tombes au sol, et fait un trou. Bunnie rallume la lumière. En retournant au trou dans le mur, elle s'aperçoit qu'il y a deux boite en métal à l'intérieur, sur une il y a son nom, et sur l'autre le nom de Geoffrey.**

Geoffrey attrape elle est pour toi celle-là !

**Bunnie lance la boite à Geoffrey, elle tombe derrière-lui. Il va la chercher et l'ouvre dedans se trouve un pistolet et un message.''Alors tu à fait ton choit ?'' Geoffrey prend le pistolet, et met discrètement la balle dedans.**

Geoffrey sa va ? T'a l'aire perturbé !

Non, non sa va ! Qu'es ce qu'il y dans ta boite ?

Il y a un message qui dit ''la clef cranté de la liberté est assise à l'arrière'' je suis pas très sûr, mais je pense, que les clefs, sont sur les siège arrière de la voiture.

**Bunnie ouvre la porte arrière de la voiture. Deux scies à métaux sont posé sur un des sièges. La lapine prend les scies, elle en jette une à Geoffrey. Ils essayent tout les deux de scier les chaîne, jusqu'à ce que la scie de Geoffrey se brise.**

Oh non ! Je croit, que c'est scies, ne sont pas là pour scier les chaîne … **dit la mouffette en regardant la scie.**

comment ça ?

Ce malade veut qu'on se tranche notre membre enchaîné !

Oh c'est pas vrai !

**Bunnie jette la scie contre le mur derrière-elle. Elle prend appuie sur la voiture, et glisse sur la portière jusqu'à être assise par terre, les bras sur les genoux, elle regarde à nouveau les photos, elle met une main sur son front, et pleure.**

Pourquoi … ? Pourquoi on est là ? Pourquoi il nous fait ça ? Pourquoi à t-il tué nos amis ? J'en peut plus ! Dit moi que tout ça est un cauchemar, Geoffrey ! Dit moi que tout ça est un cauchemar !

**Geoffrey qui est assis par terre, les bras sur les genoux, et la tête dans les bras, prend discrètement le pistolet.**

Ne t'en fait pas Bunnie, le cauchemars est bientôt terminé !

**Geoffrey tend le bras droit sur sa gauche, et vise Bunnie avec le pistolet. Bunnie voyant ça se lève, et commence à bouger à gauche et à droite, les bras tendu en direction de l'espion.**

Geoffrey arrête ! Qu'es ce que tu fais ? Arrête pitiez ! J't'en supplie arrête ! Qu'es ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**Geoffrey tire sur Bunnie, la tête baissé, sans la regarder, elle tombe par terre d'un seul coup, le sang coule sur le sol rougissant les dalles grise. Geoffrey ne dit rien, des larmes coule de ses yeux, après quelque seconde de silence il lève la tète en l'air.**

ÇA Y EST ! JE L'AI FAIT ! JE L'AI TUÉ ! J'AI TUÉ UNE DE MES MEILLEUR AMIS ! COMME TU LE VOULAIT ! ALORS LAISSE-MOI SORTIR D'ICI !** Hurle la mouffette.**

**Geoffrey en pleur se met à plat ventre, et rampe jusqu'à toucher le bras droit de Bunnie, avec sa main. Il serre dans ses mains, celle inerte de la lapine, et pose son front, sur les doigts de Bunnie.**

Excuse-moi Bunnie ! Je voulait pas … je voulait pas te tuer ! Il m'a obliger ! J't'en supplie pardonne-moi Bunnie ! J'm'en veut … J'm'en veut tellement ! Pourquoi … ? Pourquoi je l'ai écouté ? Pourquoi je t'ai tué ? Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui devrait-être à ta place ? Bunnie … Bunnie …

**les doigts de Bunnie commence à bouger, elle commence à se lever, et à se mettre assise, la balle n'a pas touchée le cœur de Bunnie, mais sa clavicule droite.**

Bunnie ? Bunnie tu es vivante ! Bunnie … si tu savait comme je m'en veut !

Aaaaaaahhhhh Ce n'est rien Geoffrey, je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. Je t'es entendu tout-à-l'heure.

Bunnie …

**pendant ce temps Julie-su appelle les autres groupent, pour savoir si ils sont dans la même galère qu'elle et le Général.**

Vector, Vector tu m'entend ? Tu es ou ?

On es retourné chez Éspio ! On a trouver une pièce de puzzle sur le lit, et vous ?

On a aussi trouvé une pièce de puzzle. Mais la on à un problème on chez Knuckles et ont est enfermés ça serait trop long à expliquer ! Tu peut venir nous aidez ?

J'aimerais bien ! Mais nous aussi on est enfermés !

Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! Attend j'appelle Jack il pourra peut-être nous sortir d'ici !

… Docteur Jack ?

Oui !

C'est Julie-su ! Vous êtes notre dernière chance ! Je suis avec le général nous somme chez Knuckles et ont est enfermés. C'est trop long à expliquer. Et Vector et Charmy sont dans la même situation ! Il faudrait que vous veniez nous aidez à sortir d'ici.

Ça ne me dérangerais pas ! Mais je suis également dans la même situation ! Mais par contre j'ai fait une superbe découverte, je prend des photos, et je te les envoie.

**après quelques seconde Julie-su reçoit les photos.**

Attend, Des seringues ! Des pièces de puzzle ! Les photo de nos amis disparus attaché sur le mur ! Vous êtes ou là ?

Je suis chez Quack !

VRAIMENT ? Alors sa prouve que c'est lui qui les a kidnappé.

**Une ombre masqué apparaît derrière le docteur Jack qui ne se doute de rien.**

Oui sa doit être ça !

**Un bruit de plastique qui tombe se fait entendre, suivit d'un craquement direct et d'une tonalité.**

Vector t'as entendu ça ?

Oui ! Il à du se faire kidnappé par Quack.

J'en ai bien peur.

**Julie-su et Vector ferment leur portable, et baisse la tête**

**Pendant ce temps Bunnie et Geoffrey sont toujours enchaînés, et essayent toujours de sortir.**

Geoffrey regarde il ne nous reste plus qu'une demi heure !

Il faut qu'ont trouvent un moyen de sortir d'ici et vite !

**Bunnie prend sa veste, elle retire un porte-feuille, elle l'ouvre et regarde le contenu.**

Qu'es ce qu'il y a dans ce porte-feuille Bunnie ?

C'est un remontant, que je garde pour les coups dur ! Se sont des photos de nos amis, de toi, et de moi. De tout le monde quoi. Quand je suis triste, ou que j'ai un cou de blues … Je les regardent, et généralement je me sens mieux après.

Je ne savait pas que tu gardait des photos sur toi !

Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Pas que j'appréhendai vos réactions. Mais il ne pas semblé utile de vous mettre au courant.

Tu fais comme tu veut Bunnie ! Personnellement je trouve ça plutôt sympathique !

**Derrière une photo représentant de gauche à droite : Tails le coude sur l'épaule de Knuckles, Sally, et Sonic qui a son bras derrière le cou de la princesse. Bunnie trouve deux photos, quel n'a jamais vue, la première montre Julie-su et le Générale D'Coolette dans une maison, couchés par terre, les mains autours de leur cou, ils semblent commencer à suffoquer. La deuxième photo montre la même situation mais, cette fois, c'est Vector, et Charmy dans cette galère. La lapine retourne les photos, et lis à voix basse la note derrière la photo de Vector de Charmy.**

'' Ils ne leur restent plus beaucoup de temps''

**Et, toujours à voix basse, Bunnie lis le message derrière celle de Julie-su et du Générale D'Coolette.**

''Si vous ne les aidez pas ils suffoquerons jusqu'à la mort''

**Bunnie jette les deux photos, range les autre, met son porte-feuille dans son chapeau de cow-boy, et après l'avoir remit sur sa tête, prend sa veste déchiré, et l'enroule un peut au-dessus de son coude droit, et fait un nœud.**

Et attend, qu'es ce que tu fait fait Bunnie ?

**Bunnie ne répond pas, elle avance jusqu'au mur derrière-elle, elle prend la scie qu'elle a jeté tout-à-l'heure, elle mord une manche de sa veste, et place la scie à une dizaine de centimètres de son poignet.**

ATTEND NON ! ARRÊTE ON VA TROUVER UN AUTRE MOYEN ! BUNNIE NON FAIS PAS ÇA ! …

**Bunnie ne l'écoute pas et commence à se scier la bras, elle hurle de douleur, mais comme elle a sa veste entre les dents, c'est un énorme gémissement de douleur qui se fait entendre. très vite le sang commence à couler. Geoffrey essaie de l'arrêter.**

ARRÊTE BUNNIE ! J'T'EN PRIT ARRÊTE ! NON, NON, NON ! OH NON ! J'T'EN SUPPLIT ARRÊTE ! … LÂCHE CETTE SCIE ON VAS TROUVER UN MOYEN ! PITIER ARRÊTE ! BUNNIE ARRÊTE PITIER ! NON, NON, NON,NON … BUNNIE … !

**Bunnie fais la sourde oreille, et continue de se scier la main. Après plus de 2 minute interminable, Bunnie à sa main complètement coupé, il y a du sang partout. Bunnie pose la scie à terre, et commence à se levé.**

… je revient … Geoffrey. AAAAAHHHH !

**Bunnie commence à partir, elle se tient la main qu'elle a coupé. Geoffrey rampe jusqu'à la scie, il prend le reste de la veste déchiré de Bunnie, se l'enroule autour de sa cuisse, il mord la manche, et commence à se tranché la jambe, il hurle de douleur, en mordant la manche son cris se transforme en gémissement de douleur. Le sang coule a flot, mais à peine se scie t-il le pied de 3 centimètres, que dans un cris de douleur extrême, la lame se brise en morceau. Bunnie qui est près de la porte, et ne fait pas attention à se qui se passe, entend la scie se briser. Elle se retourne et voit Geoffrey qui jette la scie , et s'arracher un bout de scie de la jambe. Elle retourne près de lui.**

Geoffrey attend ! Je reviens le plus vite possible ! Sa va allez !

Bunnie … j'en peut plus … j'en peut plus … revient vite.

Je vais faire aussi vite que je peut Geoffrey.

**Bunnie repart vers la porte, un levier marquer à coté ''désactivation système de sécuriser'' et à côté de la porte elle l'abaisse, puis ouvre la porte, et fini par sortir. Quelque seconde après quel es disparue, un magnéto tombe du plafond. Geoffrey l'allume.**

Bonjours Geoffrey. Pendant combien de temps pense tu, que toi et tes amis, on était séparé des autre en ville, 3 heures ? 4 heures ? Si c'est ce que tu pense tu as tord …

**le corps devant lui, jusqu'à là inerte du docteur, commence à se lever, une tête aux oreilles pointue se fait voir, il met sa main droite sur sa tête et enlève le sang sur lui, et le trou dans le crane provoqué par la balle disparaît, du maquillage, la tête et une tête de hyène. Sur la veste ****un badge dessus le nom de la personne ''Dr Jack''. Geoffrey le regarde la bouche grande ouverte, il n'en croit pas ces yeux, il est à la fois surprit, et effrayé par cette vision folle.**

… Toi et les autres, vous avez disparus depuis 24 heure, et vos amis ne se sont pas inquiétés une seconde pour vous. Et se qui se sont inquiétés et cherchés, n'ont pas eu le courage d'affrontés des épreuves, qui vous aurait sauvez la vie à tous. Leurs manque de courage pour vous, les ont mener vôtre pertes, toi et les autre, vous vous êtes toujours donner 100 pour 100 pour les aider, et quand il ont une vrai occasion de le faire, ils décident de baisser les bras. Pour les punir il sont entrain de mourir à petit feu, en suffoquant, tes amis auront-ils le courage de les aider ? ou les laisserons t-il mourir comme il ont fait avec vous ?

**Jack qui est debout, montre la cage qui à complètement brûlé, et où était prise au piège Wave.**

La clef de cette chaîne, es dans la cage !

**Geoffrey regarde la cage. Toujours surprit, et effrayé.**

Quant à toi ? Le destin à décidé de t'évince de se monde. Si tu te demande pourquoi, la réponse et simple, en jouant les espions tu déjoue la volonté du destin, il à donc décider de se retourné contre ta volonté.

**(Mixe de flash-back)**

Ont vas jouer à un jeu !

… Ils peuvent se débrouiller tous seul.

… ils ont était kidnappés !

… Ceux sont les empruntes de Quack !

… SONIC NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN

NNN !

Souhaite moi bonne chance !

… Knuckles pourquoi t'a fait ça … ?

Mina, Tu as la jambe fracturé.

Je suis chez Quack !

Vivre ou mourir … choisissez !

… Il à du se faire kidnappé par Quack.

Une pièce de puzzle ?

… BUNNIE ! J'T'EN PRIT ARRÊTE !

… Il va falloir que vous regardiez au-delà du cœur que vous possédez.

Sonic … Antoine … pardonnez-moi, … sniff … tout est de ma faute !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHH !

**(Retour au temps présent)**

**Jack marche doucement jusqu'à la porte. Geoffrey essaie de ramper jusqu'à lui, mais la chaîne le retient, il tend le bras vers la hyène, qui éteint la lumière. Il est derrière la porte, a la poignet en main. Et dit à la mouffette.**

La partie est fini !

**Le docteur ferme brutalement la porte, et enferme dans le noir, Geoffrey qui hurle. **

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !


End file.
